


Not Alone at Hogwarts

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, Starship - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: All of the characters are BABEY, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Baron von Nazi is voldemort dont ask why, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Soulmate AU, jane isnt dead, quarantine coping mechanism, slow burn paulkins, specs is a cat, stanley has zero rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Ever since Paul Matthews was attacked as a baby and his parents were murdered, he's sported an odd blue mark on his cheek. He hates that blue mark, he hates his foster father Stanley, and he hates his life. Until he gets his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday, that is.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Bug/February (Starship), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Esther (The Solve it Squad)/Jane Perkins, Gwen/Keith Swanson, Megagirl/Tootsie Noodles, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 97
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kat @justasidekick, aka my co-author and I had big brain thoughts and this is what happened

Paul Matthews hated the blue mark on his cheek with all his heart. It made him different, and Paul was not about being “different”. It made him stick out. No matter what he put on his face, it never went away. Stanley told him to be proud of it. It was the one thing he had left of his god-forsaken mother and father. A reminder they died for him. 

Paul would have much rather he died than them at this point. He hated Stanley. He was told he was a family friend who opted to take him in when nobody else wanted to post-death his parents, so he should be grateful. Paul hated Stanley. Stanley hated Paul. It was mutual hate for each other. 

His 11th birthday was coming up, which meant that yet again, he’d have to put on a smiling face and accept absolutely nothing from him. Maybe, by some grace of God, Stanley would remember he needed new glasses. The prescription was pretty old. He couldn’t see anything out of them. 

Paul tried the door of the cupboard under the stairs and found that it was still locked. Great. Stanley hadn’t opened it yet. He’d have to wait until either a) Stanley opened it or b) Stanley left and Paul could figure out how to pick the lock from the inside. The lightbulb flickered above him as he laid back against the old couch pillow he used for his head. Just great. 

Happy Birthday, Paul. 

The one thing that could’ve made him smile was the photograph of him and his parents he had found. Stanley never noticed it missing. He was little, probably around a year old. His father had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, and his mother had long red hair with blue eyes. She wore a pair of nurse’s scrubs and he wore a red sweater. He held the little baby and his mother smiled at her boys. 

Tom and Becky. Those were their names. He’d learned them from the scrawled handwriting on the back of the picture he could only assume was Becky’s. Thomas and Rebecca Matthews. The only people who’d ever loved him. Stanley said they’d died against an intruder, who’d killed Tom before coming upstairs. Becky had put herself between the intruder and him. Paul didn’t know what had come between him and the intruder that left him alive, but whatever it was granted him this existence and he resented it for it. 

The familiar sound of the door slamming behind Stanley as he went to work startled Paul. He put the picture under his shirt and scrambled around for a paperclip. Unable to find one, he began to jiggle the knob. Sometimes, he could just jiggle it and it would unlock, which was odd since Stanley was always having the lock replaced. He heard the click and stepped out, a little unsteady on his feet. He walked into the kitchen and peered out the window. 

A little owl sat on the windowsill, a letter in its beak. It had white feathers and stared at him through the kitchen window. He gently pried it open and the owl flew in, dropping the letter on the table before sitting itself down on the counter. He stared at the letter addressed to him.

Mr. Paul Matthews  
411 Dursley Road  
Cupboard under the Stairs  
London, England

He opened the envelope and unfurled the piece of paper hidden inside. 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Paul Matthews,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Cynthia Houston  
Deputy Headmistress

Wizard? Paul? 

This had to be a joke. There was no such thing as wizards. They were fake and made-up. And even if they weren’t, an ordinary, very un-special and unimportant kid like Paul couldn’t possibly be a Wizard. 

“This is some sort of joke.” He muttered and the owl hooted, flapping its wings. He snapped his head up. 

Stanley’s car was back and the man was walking back towards the house. He’d probably already spotted the open kitchen window, meaning Paul was screwed. Paul tried to scramble back into the cupboard, but it was too late. Stanley burst through the door, grabbed him by the back of his shirt and turned him around. 

Paul tried to hide the letter behind his back, but Stanley easily reached around him and ripped it out of his hand. 

“Now, what the fuck is this?” 

“It’s a...a letter, I got it this morning, and-and it was addressed to me so I opened it and-” Paul stuttered, getting nervous. 

“A letter. You?” Stanley muttered, unfurling the paper. “Who would be sending you a letter?” 

“I don’t know, but I got it so I opened it. It’s mine. Can I have it back?” Paul’s voice went quiet. 

“Shut up before I put you back in the cupboard. You’re lucky I haven’t already.” Stanley went quiet and read the note before laughing, “Wizards are not real, dumbass. This is some sort of joke.” 

“Wizards? Joke?” Said a new voice in the doorway. “Are you crazy? Wizards aren’t a joke. I know that because I’m a wizard. Or at least I think I am. Who knows.” Paul turned his head to try and see the voice, but Stanley dropped him to the floor.

“Who the hell are you?” Stanley spat at the doorway, pushing Paul away from the view. 

“My name is Tootsie Mega-Girl, I’m here for Mr. Paul.” 

Mr. Paul. That was a new name. Paul’d never heard anything like that before. He usually responded to “dumbass” and “shithead”. Never his real name. 

“Tootsie Mega-Girl?” Stanley said incredulously. “What the fuck kinda name is that?” 

“My name! Where I come from, your first name is what you do and your second name is what you love. My name’s Tootsie on account of my occasional toot and my second name is Mega-Girl because I love my wife!” Tootsie was loud, but not in a bad way like Stanley was. Paul liked that. Stanley looked pissed, though. 

“You ain’t bringing him to that fucking Wizard school with all your magic and puppies and fucking rainbows. Soon as Becky graduated from there, she fuckin’ married Tom instead of me.” 

“Well, that ain’t my problem, so I’m taking the kid.” The owl flew over and rested on Tootsie’s shoulders. Paul looked at Tootsie before taking a step forward. Stanley grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. Paul gave a yelp of pain as Stanley jerked his shoulder. He was praying the photo didn’t slip out from under his shirt. He’d be dead if Stanley saw. 

“You stay where you are,” He growled, and Tootsie’s face turned red.

“Let him go.” 

“No, fuck you.” Stanley was still squeezing his shoulder tightly. 

“Let him go,” Tootsie said again, more insistently this time. 

“I said I’m not letting him go. Now get the fuck out of my house.” 

“A’ight that’s it.” Tootsie Mega-Girl took out a pointed stick and pointed it at Stanley. “I did warn you.” 

Paul felt the grip loosen, and then he had no more grip on his shoulder. A little “ribbit” sounded from next to him. He looked down and there was a frog.

“Not bad, right?” Tootsie grinned as Paul moved away from the frog, “There he is. Little tiny frog boy now. Get your stuff, kid, we’re leaving.”

“I don’t really have much,” Paul mumbled, looking down at the floor. Tootsie put his hand on the shoulder that wasn’t hurting and smiled.

“You’ve gotta have somethin’, kid. Nothin’ of your parents?” He asked, and Paul reached under his t-shirt and pulled out the picture. Tootsie’s smile grew wider.

“That’s your mom ‘n dad! They were real nice, y’know. Your mom used to bring me things a lot.” 

“You knew my parents…?” Paul asked, and Tootsie looked at him.

“Hell yeah! Everyone knew your parents, ‘n you too, kid. See this little blue patch?” Paul’s hand flew to his little blue mark. “It’s ‘cause your mom protected you from an evil wizard.” He looked at the expression on Paul’s face. “You didn’t know that?”

“I don’t understand.” Paul looked extremely confused, “What do you mean?” 

“You don’t know? Your mom ‘n dad were wizards, Paul.” Tootsie started as he began to walk out the door. Paul pulled a pair of sneakers and the flannel he’d stashed behind a shelf on before following him. “They were real good at it too. Your mom was at the top of her class! Your dad was real good at Quidditch. He was a seeker, y’know. They won almost every year with him on the team.” 

Pauls’ head was spinning. Wizards? Quidditch? He didn’t understand any of this. 

“Listen, kid, I understand it’s a lot to process, but it’s all real.” 

“This can’t be...you’re kidding…” Paul shook his head, looking back down at the picture. It began to move, Becky flashing Tom a smile before Tom kissed her cheek. He gasped a little bit, and Tootsie smiled.

“Pictures move, ain’t that somethin’?” 

“Yeah,” Paul said in disbelief. “It really is.” 

“C’mon, we’ve gotta get you some stuff for school.” Tootsie looked down at him, “You look awful tiny. Maybe my wife can get some meat on your bones.” He reached down to hold Paul’s arm, but he scrambled away. He didn’t like that. Stanley would grab his arm too hard a lot. Tootsie nodded and walked a little farther away from the house. Paul tried to catch up to him, but Tootsie was a little fast for a giant man.

“C’mon, Paul, we gotta go.” Tootsie held his hand out for Paul’s, “We’re gonna apparate to my home. Well, my home off-campus, that is. Mega-Girl’ll get you all set.” 

“Apparate?” Paul asked. “How do we do that?” 

“Why it’s quite easy for an adult wizard like me, I’ll show you.” He grinned and took his magic stick out. Waving it around them, Tootsie Mega-Girl muttered something under his breath, then suddenly, Paul’s stomach flipped upside down. When his vision cleared, they were somewhere completely different from where they’d just left. 

“Oh. Mega-Girl, I brought a visitor!” Tootsie chimed, opening the front door to the little house. A woman with white hair stood in the kitchen, turning and seeing Paul with Tootsie. 

“Oh, did you?” The woman gave Paul a pleasant smile. “So, you got your letter?” She asked, seeing the note that Paul was clutching. 

“Hell yeah he did, and this guy, he was bein’ awful rude about it, so I turned him into a frog.” Tootsie kissed the woman’s cheek, “Paul, this is Mega-Girl, my wife.”

“Nice...nice to meet you, ma’am,” Paul mumbled, still staring at the note in his hand. “My name’s Paul.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Paul,” said Mega-Girl. 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Paul said. “But is Mega-Girl your real name? It’s just… I’ve never met anyone with that name before.” 

“You’re not being rude,” Mega-Girl said with a smile. 

“Her real name’s Meredith, but I called her Mega-Girl ‘cause she was so smart, and it just stuck!” Tootsie grabbed Mega-Girl’s waist, “What a woman.” Mega-Girl blushed at that. 

Paul smiled. He’d never really seen anything like this before. All the girlfriends that Stanley had, they just fought, and none of them really ever liked Paul. He felt a twinge of longing, wondering if this is how his parents had acted before they’d died. Probably. 

“He’s Tom and Rebecca’s kid.” Tootsie whispered, taking a piece of fruit from Mega-Girl’s bowl. “He’s got the mark and everythin’ like they’ve been sayin’.” 

“Mmm,” Mega-Girl smiled at Paul and her husband. “I figured that out the minute you apparated in. Your parents were good people,” She said to Paul. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but what do you mean by the mark..?” Paul pushed his glasses up. Mega-Girl just set the bowl of fruit down on the table and then gestured for him to sit. He sat in front of it and watched her sit across from him.

“You know your blue mark, the one right here?” She touched the same area on her cheek where his mark was. He nodded. “Okay, so when your mother died, she put herself between you and Von Nazi. As a result of her putting herself between you two, the spell backfired and when it hit Von Nazi, it gave you the mark.” 

“Who’s Von Nazi?” Paul asked. The name itself gave him chills. 

“Aw, Mega-Girl, we aren’t supposed to say his name-”

“By not saying it, you give him power, even if he’s long gone.” Mega-Girl looked at her husband before turning back to the small boy in front of her. “Von Nazi was an evil, evil man. You know Hitler?” 

“Yeah,” Paul said. He’d learned about Hitler in school. 

“Well Von Nazi wanted to recreate his vision within the Wizarding community, and he very nearly succeeded. However, he vanished the night your family was attacked. Nobody really knows what happened.”

“Ew.” Paul made a face, gingerly picking up a piece of fruit and eating it. “That’s horrible.” 

“You got that right,” Tootsie Mega-Girl replied. “On that note, I’ll bet you’re starving. Whaddya want to eat?” Paul shrugged. He didn’t get a say in what he ate, if he even ate at all.

“Come on, kiddo,” Tootsie urged. “We don’t have the same rules you had at that other place. Anything you want. Pick something.” 

“Tootsie, darling, lay off him a bit, he’s probably a little scared,” Mega-Girl whispered and Paul’s face burned red. He didn’t like this. 

“Can we have cheeseburgers?” He blurted out. He’d only ever had one before, five or six years ago. Stanley had gone out with some friends, and come home with half a cheeseburger, which he’d, so generously, put in Paul’s cupboard for him to eat, but it had been the best thing he’d had in a long time. 

“Sure,” Tootsie said with a reassuring smile. 

“Can you see?” Mega-Girl asked, inspecting his glasses, “Those look very old.”

“Not really,” Paul admitted. He hadn’t been able to see out of these for a few months now. They were too scratched, and even if they hadn’t been, he was probably about two prescriptions behind. 

“Well, we’ll have to fix that,” Mega-Girl said. “Can’t have you going off to school with bad eyesight.” She held her hand out for the glasses. Paul took them off and handed them to her, eager to see more magic. She took her wand out and muttered a spell under her breath before handing them back to Paul.

“They’ll do until we can get you to a real optometrist. How do they look?” 

Paul blinked and gasped. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to be able to see clearly. “They’re awesome!” 

“Darling, we’ll take him to Diagon Alley tomorrow, get him his supplies? We’ll need to stop by Gringotts too.” She called to Tootsie, throwing words and places out that Paul had no clue what they meant. 

“I can take him,” Tootsie replied. “For now, I’ll go wrangle up some cheeseburgers.” 

He strolled out of the room, whistling. 

A little cat came around the corner. It was black with white patches around its eyes and it jumped right up into Mega-Girl’s lap. 

“Ah,” She said. “I almost forgot to introduce a third member of our family. This is Specs.” She looked up and saw Paul’s expression. “Go on, you can pet her.” 

“She isn’t gonna scratch me, is she?” 

“No, she’s gentle,” Mega-Girl leaned down and kissed the top of the cat’s head. “I’ve never seen her lash out at anyone.” Paul reached out and gently tapped Specs on the head, yanking his hand away. All Specs did was meow and look at him. He reached over and let her sniff him. She sniffed before rubbing her head against his hand. He smiled softly.

“She’s cute.” 

‘She is. Tootsie and I can’t have kids, so she is the closest thing we’ll get.”

“Why can’t you?” He asked, and Mega-Girl scratched behind Specs’ ears.

“Lots of reasons, kid.” She said, and Paul nodded, shutting up. Tootsie came back in with cheeseburgers for all of them. He set one cheeseburger in front of each, and Paul’s mouth watered. He was starving. He hadn’t eaten anything that day, or the day before, so it was a surprise that he didn’t eat the entire thing in one bite. 

He felt…happy. He hadn’t felt that in years. Maybe this was going to be a good thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul goes to Diagon Alley to get some school supplies and meets two very important people. A kid named Junior, maybe you've heard of him. Oh, and Emma Perkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P A U L K I N S: THE BEGINNING
> 
> also we lowkey made this a soulmate au bc big brain thoughts

Waking up in an actual room in an actual bed felt nice. His back didn’t hurt, and when he put his glasses on, he could actually see. Yesterday hadn’t been a giant dream.

Tootsie Mega-Girl and Mega-Girl had actually come and taken him from Stanley. 

The sun shone brightly through the window and Paul heard a “meow” from the foot of the bed. He sat up, seeing Specs jump up and walk up to him.

“Morning, Specs,” Paul said. She meowed and rammed her head into his hand. He laughed softly and began to pet her. She leaned into his touch as she laid down next to his leg and began to purr. 

“Hey, Paul,” he heard Tootsie’s voice outside the door. “You up yet?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t look up from Specs. 

“Alright,” Tootsie said. “Mega-Girl’s downstairs making breakfast, and after that, we should head to Diagon Alley, get you some school supplies.” 

“Okay!” He called, stretching. Specs meowed, not liking that he stopped petting her. “Come on, Specs.” He got up and opened the door to go downstairs, Specs following him. 

“Ow!” Paul said suddenly. The blue mark on his cheek suddenly screamed with pain. 

“You alright?” Tootsie called up the stairs.

“Yeah,” Paul replied, the pain subsiding as quickly as it had flared up. “Just...stubbed my toe.” Specs darted down the stairs and he followed. Mega-Girl was making breakfast, Tootsie darting outside to do something with some animal he could see. 

“Morning.” Mega-Girl smiled, watching her husband run into the woods. 

“Good morning,” Paul replied. Specs jumped up onto the counter and Mega-Girl shooed her back to Paul.

"Specs, what have I told you about counter-hopping,” Mega-Girl chided the cat with a fond smile. Specs just meowed, not moving. 

Paul picked up Specs and put her on the floor. She circled his legs before settling down directly on his foot. Paul laughed. 

“Are you excited to go shopping, Paul?” Mega-Girl asked, putting a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him. 

“I’m excited, yeah,” Paul said, slipping Specs a piece of bacon under the table. “I don’t really know what to expect, though.”

“Diagon Alley is a fun place. We’ll show you where to go and everything you’ll need. We’ll be with you the entire time.”

“Thanks,” Paul said, grinning up at her. 

“Of course. Tootsie and I need to get some supplies for school as well.” She replied, putting Tootsie’s plate down and then her own. “We’re professors, you know.” 

“Really?” Paul said. It was reassuring to know that when he went to school, Tootsie and Mega-Girl would be there. “What do you teach?”

“Tootsie teaches Care of Magical Creatures-”

“Is Specs a magical creature?” He asked, and Mega-Girl grinned.

“No, she’s just a regular cat. Tootsie found her outside and he couldn’t help himself. I may have married the dumbest giant around, but he has a heart of gold and a soft spot for animals.” 

Paul giggled. “What do you teach, Mega-Girl?” 

“I teach Charms,” Mega-Girl replied.

“What’s that?” Paul asked. 

“You’ll see when you get to Hogwarts.” Mega-Girl gestured to the plate. “Eat up, Paul. You’ve got a big day ahead.” 

Paul ate the bacon and eggs quickly. He didn’t remember the last time he’d had a home-cooked meal like this. It was really good too. Tootsie came in, taking his seat at the dinner table and beginning to eat his meal. Paul finished first. Home-cooked meals were rare, especially breakfast. 

Breakfast was done fast and with a flick of her wand, Mega-Girl cleaned the dishes and put them away. Paul stared in awe. The plates floated into the cabinet and gently settled into a stack before the door closed.

“Did Stanley not tell you about this?” She asked, and Paul shook his head. She rolled her eyes in response.

“He knew. He was an asshole, excuse my language, to Rebecca. He berated her for years.” She sighed, shaking her head, “Your mother was the sweetest girl I’ve ever taught. She was bright, had a knack for magic.”

“And what about my dad?” He asked, pushing his glasses up. Mega-Girl laughed, putting a shawl on over her shirt.

“Your father never paid attention in my class. He was the most popular; he and his friends always joked around. He could do magic, sure, but he wasn’t like your mother.” She responded and Tootsie came into the room.

“Aw, shit, darlin’, don’t talk about Tommy like that! He was smart.” He protested, wrapping his arms around her. Mega-Girl laughed again.

“You taught him too, don’t act like he paid any attention.” She smiled and Paul felt a small feeling of upset form in his stomach. He didn’t know anything about his parents. Before yesterday, he’d only known their faces, their names, and the lies Stanley tried to feed him about his parents and how they were terrible. 

“When are we heading out?” Paul asked quietly, petting Specs. Mega-Girl shrugged.

“Now sounds good.” She pulled her wand out and motioned for Paul to join them. He put Specs down before coming over to Mega-Girl. She took his hand and waved her wand, muttering under her breath. The flip-flop stomach came again as they appeared in a new place. This place looked like a downtown center, which Paul only assumed was Diagon Alley. Tootsie stretched, looking around.

“Where to first, Mega-Girl?” He asked, taking his wife’s hand in his. 

“Gringotts?” Mega-Girl suggested. “We need to grab some money from the vaults.” 

“What’s Gringotts?” Paul asked, looking up at Tootsie.

“The Wizarding Bank,” Tootsie replied. “Where you have your sickles and galleons and whatnot.” 

Paul just nodded and followed Mega-Girl. She opened the door to Gringotts. Along the main hall, there were goblins that were all sitting at desks. He gulped and stuck close to Tootsie. 

“Is it dangerous?” Paul whispered to Tootsie. 

“Not unless you're stealing,” Tootsie replied. Paul laughed at that, looking at his feet.

“Good morning, we’d like to take out some money.” Mega-Girl said to the goblin at the end of the hall. He looked down at her and Paul tried to hide behind her. “From both our vault and the Matthews vault.” 

“The Matthews vault is off-limits, ma’am,” The goblin replied. “To anyone except the only remaining member of the Matthews family.” 

“Sir, we’ve got him right here!” Tootsie showed him Paul, “Paul Matthews, sir.” Paul’s face flushed and he hid his cheek with the mark on it from the goblin. 

“Do you have proof of identity?” The goblin asked Paul sternly. 

“Go on, Paul,” Mega-Girl urged gently. “Show him the mark.” 

Paul sighed and showed the blue mark on his cheek, looking down at the floor. He hated that stupid mark with all his heart. The goblin peered down at him. 

“Well, I’ll be,” the goblin muttered to himself. “Never thought I’d see Paul Matthews here. I’ll have someone take you down to both vaults.” Paul went back to hiding his cheek and Mega-Girl nodded to the goblin.

“Hey, it’s alright.” She mumbled to him, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of here. In fact, to wizards, that mark is the mark of a hero. Of someone who survived Baron von Nazi.” 

Paul sure didn’t feel like a hero. 

“Come on,” Tootsie said. “They’re waitin’ for us.” The trio walked to where Tootsie and Mega-Girl’s vault was first. Tootsie retrieved some money from there first. It was money like Paul had never seen before. It didn’t look like the bills Stanley used. The wizarding currency was coins, gold, and silver and bronze like Paul had seen in Pirates of the Caribbean when he had watched it one night, home alone. 

“Is that wizard money?” He asked Mega-Girl quietly. 

“Sure is,” Mega-Girl replied. “I never understood the appeal of Muggle money, to be honest. Galleons are much more exciting. 

“What’re those?” He asked, very inquisitive. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” Mega-Girl smiled. “Galleons are the gold ones, the silver ones are called Sickles, and the little bronze ones are called Knuts.” 

“Galleons are gold and they start with G. That sounds easy to remember, right?” Paul looked up at her. He was extremely nervous. This was a lot to take in and remember all at once. 

“Don’t worry, Paul,” Mega-Girl reassured him once again. “I know it’s a lot to process, but Tootsie and I will be with you the whole time.” The goblin led them into a minecart and he started it down the track. Paul studied his hands, not wanting to look around. This was way too much for him already. The cart stopped in front of another vault.

“Matthews vault.” The goblin stepped out so Paul could get out. 

“This one’s yours, Paul,” Tootsie whispered to him. “Ready?” 

“Sure.” He mumbled, getting out as the goblin opened it. Paul gasped. There was so much in there. Piles and piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts covered the floor. Paul couldn’t even begin to wonder how much it was all worth. 

“This is yours.” The goblin explained, “Your parents left it for you.”

“How much do I take…?” He turned to Tootsie and Mega-Girl. He wasn’t used to the whole “thinking for himself” thing. 

“Hmmm,” Mega-Girl said, surveying the piles critically. She took a bag that the goblin was offering her and helped Paul fill it, measuring out the amounts. “That should be enough for your supplies, plus a little extra. We can always come back and get more, if you need it.” 

“What do I need for supplies?” Paul looked at Tootsie, who unfurled the supplies list.    
  
“I have everything on this paper. Let's go, yeah?” 

Upon leaving the bank, the trio walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. Paul stayed in between the adults, not wanting anyone to see his mark. Tootsie opened the door to a shop called Ollivander’s.

“Good morning, Mr. Ollivander.” Mega-Girl smiled at the old man. Ollivander turned and saw her.

“Ah, Meredith,” Ollivander replied with a smile. “Lovely to see you, how was your summer?” 

“Good, and yours? It must’ve been a busy week, I see. All the new students are getting ready to come to classes.” She smiled, gesturing to empty spots on the shelves. Ollivander laughed and nodded.

“You’ve got a group of kids this year, that’s for sure. Who’s the boy?” He gestured to Paul. Tootsie grinned and leaned in.

“Paul Matthews.” He whispered and Ollivander bent down before his eyes widened.

“Merlin, you’re right!” Ollivander studied the blue mark on Paul’s cheek. “Well, by God. I never thought I’d see the day when Paul Matthews came into my store.” 

“Well, he’s here, and of age for school, and he needs a wand.” Mega-Girl smiled at Ollivander. Paul swallowed.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” He managed a nervous smile. Ollivander smiled kindly at him. 

“Well, Paul,” he said. “Are you ready to choose a wand, or, rather, have a wand choose you.” 

“What does that mean?” He looked around the room. 

“Well, the wand chooses the wizard,” Ollivander explained, “If it feels a connection, it’ll be drawn to you.” 

“How do I know if it’s drawn to me?” He asked, and Ollivander grinned.

“You’ll know. Trust me. Start looking.” 

Paul began to wander around the shop, looking at all the boxes. He picked up a wand and looked at it. He inspected it, not sure how he felt about it. The wand blew a few boxes off the shelves and Ollivander laughed.

“Hmm, interesting,” he said. “I don’t think that’s your wand, but it may be your soulmate’s. That happens you know. Soulmates have wands that can respond to the other’s, but you can’t exactly use it well.” 

Paul put it back quietly and kept looking. He found another one and he picked it up. It felt...right. He held it and then looked up at Mega-Girl and Tootsie with a small smile. 

“Give it a try,” Tootsie urged. “See if it feels better.” 

Paul held it and gently waved it in the air. Sparks flew around the room and Paul’s eyes went wide. Tootsie clapped, cheering.

“Hell yeah!” He grinned. “Nice job, kid.”

“That’s the one!” Ollivander announced. “Elm wood, 10’’ with a Veela hair core.” 

“Veela. I don’t think I’ve ever had a student with one of those.” Mega-Girl thought. Olivander thought for a minute.

“Their wands are very rare. I believe I’ve only had one other wizard with that type. Your mother also had an elm wand.” He replied as another girl came into the shop. She had brown hair with blue eyes and Paul was immediately taken aback. She was pretty. Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes accompanied her.

“Hi,” he said politely. 

“Hey,” she replied, looking over at him. 

“Miss Jane!” Mega-Girl said to the other young woman. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, Professor,” she replied. “Emma, I’d like you to meet Professor Mega-Girl, she’ll be your Charms Professor, and Professor Tootsie, he’s teaching Care of Magical Creatures, though I don’t think you have that till your third year. Professors, I’d like you to meet my sister, Emma.” 

“Hello, Miss Perkins, and younger Miss Perkins.” Tootsie grinned. He was helping Paul pay for his wand.

Emma gave a little wave, then turned back to Paul. “First year, too?” She asked casually. 

“Um, yeah,” He nodded, nervous. Mega-Girl smiled and turned to Tootsie and Paul.

“Are you two ready to go to get the rest of your supplies?” She smiled. 

“Um, yeah, yeah, yes,” Paul turned from Emma. “Let’s go.” 

“See you at Hogwarts,” Emma said with a grin. 

“Yeah,” Paul replied. “See you at Hogwarts.” 

Mega-Girl smiled and opened the door for Tootsie and Paul, who stepped out and she waved goodbye to Jane and Emma before walking out with them.

“Jane Perkins is one of the brightest students of her year. I can only hope Emma is the same.” She said to Paul, who just nodded. He held the wand in the box tightly. 

“So, I think we should get you some Hogwarts robes next,” Tootsie suggested. “Madame Malkins shouldn’t be too busy around this time.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Mega-Girl smiled, “Tootsie, darling, do you want to go into the animal shop and figure out what you need for classes?” She asked, “I can take Paul.” 

“I was just going to suggest that,” Tootsie replied. “I won’t be long.” 

Tootsie Noodles practically ran into a shop called  _ Magical Menagerie  _ and Mega-Girl just smiled at Paul before leading him into Madam Malkin’s.

“Good morning, Meredith.” Madam Malkin smiled from behind another young boy. “I’ll be right with you in a minute.”

“Good morning, Madame Malkin,” Mega-Girl replied. “No rush, take your time.” 

Paul stood close to Mega-Girl, watching Madame Malkin measure the boy in front of him. He had dark hair and brown eyes and looked terrifying, like one of the bullies Paul would’ve encountered at school.

“I’m going to be in Slytherin, you know. My father and mother were.” He bragged and Madame Malkin hummed in response.

“I know, Mr. Spaceclaw.” She replied, “I sized both your mother and father for years.”

“Well, of course,” He replied. “They both went to Hogwarts. We’re Purebloods.” 

“I’ll be right back, Mr. Spaceclaw,” Madame Malkin said, moving away from them. Paul wasn’t sure if she wanted to get away from Junior or if she actually needed something. Either way, Paul didn’t blame her. 

“Ah, Meredith-” The adult with the boy began to speak, but Mega-Girl just looked up.

“Professor Mega-Girl, Mr. Spaceclaw.” She reminded. She was older than this man by a long shot. 

Junior tapped Paul on the shoulder and leaned in close. “So, play Quidditch?” 

“Sorry, I don’t-” He began to say in response. Mega-Girl gently placed her hand on his shoulder, interrupting him.

“He doesn’t. Too small for it, I think.” She smiled softly. “Do you, Mr. Spaceclaw?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to be a seeker for the Slytherin team, and maybe I’ll play for the Chudley Cannons when I’m older.” 

“Well, let me remind you, Mr. Spaceclaw,” Mega-Girl said. “That first years are not allowed brooms at Hogwarts.” The boy pouted before holding his hand out to Paul.

“I’m Junior. Maybe you’ve heard of me. Or my dad, he’s one of the Heads in the Ministry of Magic.” He said, and Paul just nodded while shaking his hand.

Junior leaned in close to Paul. “I think I might have my dad buy me a broom and smuggle it to Hogwarts anyway. Professor Slozhno won’t mind once she sees how good I am. She’s head of Slytherin, you know.” Paul just kept on nodding. The more he nodded, the better it would go for him.

“You think you’re going to be in Slytherin?” Junior asked. “Obviously, it’s the best house.” 

“No, no, I, uh, I wanna be in the smart house-” Paul stuttered. He flushed red.

“Ravenclaw?” Junior snickered. “Pfft. Least it isn’t Hufflepuff.” He laughed before noticing the blue mark. “Hold on a second. You’ve got the mark.” He inspected it, holding Paul’s chin. “You’re Paul Matthews.” 

Before Paul could respond, Madame Malkin returned. “Alright, Mr. Spaceclaw, your robes are done. You may go. Mr. Matthews, your turn.” 

Paul stepped towards Madame Malkin. 

“See you at Hogwarts, Paul,” Junior said over his shoulder with a laugh as he and his father strolled out the door. Mega-Girl smiled at Madame Malkin, who was already measuring Paul.

“It’s been 10 years, wow.” Madame Malkin sighed, “When did you get him, Meredith? I thought he went to that Muggle man.” 

“He did. Tootsie picked him up after he got his letter,” Was all Mega-Girl said, which Paul was grateful for. He assumed Tootsie had shared the events at the house with his wife, but if Mega-Girl knew anything, she wasn’t telling. 

“Oh, your husband, yes, he’s good like that.” She nodded, measuring Paul. He looked over to Mega-Girl and gave an awkward smile. 

“Yes, he’s quite sweet with the kids. He’s off at the menagerie picking up things for class this year.” She explained, “We already stopped by Ollivander, next would be Flourish and Botts.” 

“Ah, yes,” Madame Malkin nodded. “Excited for your first year, Paul.” 

Involuntarily, Paul’s mind went to the girl he had met in Ollivander’s. Emma. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m excited.”

“What are you most excited for?” Madame Malkin asked, and his mind went right back to Emma. He shrugged.

“‘Dunno. I’m excited to learn magic. That’ll be fun.” He nodded.

“You’ll learn plenty from Meredith and Cynthia, trust me.” She smiled at Mega-Girl.

“Who’s Cynthia?” Paul asked. 

“Professor Houston, she teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Mega-Girl replied. “You’ll meet her at school.” 

“Is she nice?” He asked, and Mega-Girl just smiled.

“I think she’ll like you.”

“Well, Paul,” Madame Malkin said before Paul could ask what that meant. “You are all set for school robes.” 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Paul smiled at her. 

“You’re very welcome,” She smiled and Paul returned to Mega-Girl and the two left the shop. Tootsie was coming out of the menagerie, bags of supplies in hand.

“How’d it go?” He asked, smiling at Paul.

“Fine. I met a kid named Junior who was kind of rude, but other than that, it was fun,” Paul replied. 

“Junior Spaceclaw.” Tootsie Mega-Girl shook his head. “I had his father. No respect for magical creatures. If his son is anything like him…” 

“Sounds about the same as his father.” Mega-Girl replied, “Paul was pretty good with him.”

“And what about younger Miss Perkins? Did you see her again? You got all googly-eyed when you saw her-”

“No, we didn’t see her.” Paul blushed. “I probably won’t see her again till school.” Deciding it was time to change the subject, he said. “So what’s Flourish and Blotts?” 

“Oh, it’s a wonderful book store. We can get you all the books you need there.” Mega-Girl smiled, “It’s one of my favorite shops.”

“Awesome!” Paul said, growing excited. He loved books. It had been the one refuge during his time in the cupboard. He hadn’t gotten any new ones in a while, so he was thrilled that he could get a new book or four at Flourish and Blotts. 

“Yeah, we can get your school books and then you can pick some out to read for fun. How does that sound?” Tootsie smiled at him. 

“That sounds perfect.” Paul smiled back, and so they set off for Flourish and Blotts. Mega-Girl opened the door and let Paul loose into the store. He began looking around, completely disregarding the assigned school list and began looking for things that interested him. 

A book with a red and gold cover caught his eye immediately. He picked it up and looked at the cover, which read  _ Quidditch Through the Ages.  _ Quidditch was that sport Junior was talking about. He flipped through it and decided it was interesting enough to read all the way through. Then at least he’d know what Junior was talking about. 

“Paul,” Mega-Girl said with a knowing smile. “Have you found anything that’s  _ actually  _ on your list yet?” 

“...No.” He looked down, “But-but this is really cool! Can I get it? Please, ma’am?” He asked, and Mega-Girl smiled and nodded. He grinned, looking at his actual assigned list now and going to find all the books. He looked around, picking the textbooks up and holding them. None of the titles really made sense in his mind, but he wasn’t about to say it out loud. 

“We can get you any books you want.” Mega - Girl came up behind him. “As long as you’ve got all your schoolbooks.” 

“I do,” Paul promised. And he had gotten all of the books, but there were so many that looked interesting. Mega-Girl smiled and took the assigned books off of him so he could go roaming around for some more books to read for fun.

This made Paul more excited for school than he’d ever been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's first night at Hogwarts is nothing if not exciting

Luckily for Paul, he was allowed to bring Specs to school with him. 

The cat had become more of an emotional attachment as the days went by. He never left the cat alone. She would jump into his bed to wake him up in the morning and would curl up at the foot of his bed at night when he went to bed. 

He’d finally started gaining some weight, which made Mega-Girl happy. His favorite things to do around his new home was bother Specs and help Tootsie with some lesson plans. Mega-Girl had gotten him to an optometrist and he was finally given a new prescription for his glasses. 

All around, he was feeling pretty good about going to a new school. He’d have Mega-Girl and Tootsie, plus he could see Emma again.

The month of August flew by and then it was suddenly September 1st. Paul was extremely nervous as he finished packing his trunk with Tootsie's help. Mega-Girl was busy getting her own stuff together, straightening up the house before they left. 

“You excited?” Tootsie asked Paul as he helped him bring his trunk outside. Paul nodded.

“Yeah. I can go to school again. I’m excited.” He smiled, pushing his new glasses up. Tootsie smiled and set his hand on Paul’s arm.

“You know, whatever house you end up in, Mega-Girl and I will be real proud of you.” He said softly. Paul blushed and smiled.

“Thanks, Mr. Tootsie.” He smiled, “I wanna be in Ravenclaw. Junior said that’s what the smart one is called.”

“He’s right, the smart house is Ravenclaw. I think you’re a true Ravenclaw, like your mother. She was a true Ravenclaw if I’ve ever seen one. She and my wife both.” He grinned a stupid grin. Paul smiled softly.

“What about my dad?” He asked, and Tootsie laughed.

“Your dad was a Gryffindor. Brave and strong. He never paid attention in classes, either he was messing around with his friends or staring at your mom, but he did get by.” He smiled sadly. “He was a good man.” 

“I know he was,” Paul said, looking down at the photograph that never left his person. The one he had stolen from Stanley’s house. His father just looked like a good man. The twinkle in his eye, like the one Tootsie Mega-Girl had, betrayed a slight mischief and sense of humor. 

“Yeah. They were real sweet. Your mother brought you to meet us when you were born. You were a tiny little thing. You were probably about this big.” Tootsie made a space between his fingers a couple of inches apart. “Real cute.” 

“Oh, he was not that tiny.” Mega-Girl came out with her and Tootsie’s trunks. “You’re just giant, darling.” 

Tootsie shrugged. “Let’s get going, yeah? Don’t want Paul here to miss the train.” 

“Us too.” Mega-Girl smiled. “Ready, Paul?” She looked at him. He nodded and Tootsie waved his wand and they were at King’s Cross Station. Paul looked around. He’d seen the station before. When he was young and Stanley wasn’t too awful, he’d take him to King’s Cross to see the trains. 

“Do we get to take one of the trains?” He asked excitedly. He loved trains. Something about them made him happy. Tootsie grinned.

“Somethin’ like that. Now, c’mon, we gotta get to Platform 9 and ¾.” He said, beginning to walk. Paul followed, his eyes wide as he saw Tootsie walk right into a pillar and disappear.

“Whoa,” Paul said to himself. 

“I know, right?” Said a voice behind him. Paul turned to see another boy about his age smiling shyly. “It’s really cool. My mom showed me during the summer.”

“Are you a first year, too?” Asked Paul. 

“Yeah,” the new kid said. “I’m Bill.” 

“I’m Paul.” He smiled, “This is one of our professors! Her name’s Professor Mega-Girl.” He smiled up at Mega-Girl. 

“Professor Mega-Girl?” Bill asked excitedly. “My cousin Scrags told me all about you!” 

“Oh, yes, Scragowski.” Mega-Girl laughed softly, “Good student of mine. Quite adept at charms.” 

“Man, this year’s gonna be great!” Bill exclaimed excitedly. 

“Bill!” His mother called. “You should probably get through the wall and onto the train. Wouldn’t want to miss it your first year!” 

“Okay, bye Mom, love you!” Bill ran to quickly embrace his mother goodbye. Paul felt a short pang of sadness. For the millionth time, he missed his parents and wished that they were here to see him off. 

“Send me an owl when you get to school, okay?” His mother replied with a smile. “See you at Christmas.” 

Paul looked at the wall in front of him before Mega-Girl gently touched his shoulder, “You can go, just gotta run. It won’t hurt.” 

“Come on, Paul, we’ll go together,” Bill said, coming up next to him. “On the count of 3?” 

“On the count of 3.” 

“3...2….1….Go!” Bill rushed towards the pillar and Paul followed after, jumping right through the wall without hesitation. The pair appeared into a bustling crowd of students and families alike. Paul heard a little “meow” and Specs poked her head out from Mega-Girl’s trunk. 

“Huh, seems like someone misses her new friend,” Mega-Girl said with a laugh. “You want to take her on the train, Paul?” 

“Yeah,” Paul said eagerly, picking her up from Mega-Girl’s trunk. Specs gave a contented meow and settled into Paul’s arms. 

“Come on,” Bill said. “Let’s find an empty compartment, then you can introduce me to your cat.” Paul found one and sat down in it, after stowing away his heavy trunk. After a moment, Bill joined him. 

Mega-Girl poked her head into the compartment. “Paul, I’m going to go find Tootsie and some of the other professors. Will you be okay here?” Paul nodded. “Good. I’ll see you when we get to school.” 

“This is Specs, she’s Professor Mega-Girl’s cat, but she really likes me.” He smiled, petting her. Bill smiled and watched.

“Is she your mom?” He asked, making Paul shake his head.

“No, uh, my mom’s name was Becky. She died when I was a baby.” He looked down at Specs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Bill was cut off by a slightly older boy poking his head in.

“Hey, kids, I’m crashing.” He sat down next to Bill, who just looked at him. Paul didn’t say a word. Specs meowed and nuzzled into Paul. 

“Well, aren’t we quiet today.” The boy grinned at them. “First years?” 

“Yeah.” Paul nodded, petting Specs. “I’m Paul. This is Bill.” 

“Nice to meet you, runts, Name’s Ted. Second year. Isn’t that Professor Tootsie’s cat?” Ted said, gesturing to Specs. Specs hissed at Ted.

“Yeah.” Paul smiled, “Specs.” 

“Ain’t she cute.” Ted looked him up and down. “You’re Paul Matthews, holy shit.” 

“Yeah,” Paul said. “Question. How does everyone know me?” 

“Dude, you’re famous. You killed You-Know-Who!” Ted looked taken aback that he didn’t know.

“Von Nazi?” 

“Don’t say it!” Ted and Bill said together. 

“Why? He’s just a person-” Paul made a face. 

“No. He’s an evil person. There’s a difference.” Bill sighed, “He’s really bad.” The compartment door opened and the girl from Ollivander’s looked in.

Emma.

“Hey, uh, can I sit here?” She asked Paul, who just nodded. Specs watched Emma sit down before mewling and scrambling out of Paul’s arms to sniff her. Emma held her hand out and Specs rammed her head into it before Emma began to pet her.

“Oh, sorry-” Paul blushed, wanting to take Specs and scold her. Emma just smiled and Paul felt his cheeks get even redder.

“No, she’s cute. I’m Emma, I know I saw you at….Ollivander’s, I think, but not for very long.” 

“Um, yeah,” Paul replied. “To be honest, I got excited when we met because it meant I’d have a friend going in.” 

Emma grinned. “Who says we’re friends?” 

“Oh, sorry-” 

“I’m messing with you, we can be friends,” Emma said, glancing at his cheek, “Hey, you’ve got a-”

“Yeah. I know.” he mumbled as Specs wandered back over to him.

“He’s Paul Matthews!” Ted put in. “You know, like, the famous one.” Ted gave an exaggerated wink at Paul and mouthed ‘you’re welcome.’ Paul glared at him. 

“Eh,” Emma said. “That’s cool, I guess.” 

Thank god. 

The entire train ride, Paul’s heart was racing. He was nervous about the whole sorting thing. Ted made it sound a lot harder and scarier than Mega-Girl had. The train arrived and Tootsie was outside, ushering the first-years into the boats and the older kids into carriages. Emma found another girl to buddy up with and Paul and Bill climbed into one. They were mostly silent, but when Hogwarts came into view, Paul gasped. 

Tootsie and Mega-Girl hadn’t described it to him, telling him that they wanted him to be surprised when they saw it, so Paul really didn’t know what to expect. But he had never expected something this spectacular. It was a huge castle, bigger than anything Paul himself could imagine. 

“Isn’t it cool?” Bill asked, and Paul could only nod. The boats docked and they climbed out, seeing the staircase and then seeing a woman with short black hair waiting at the top. They got up to the woman and stood with the other first-years. 

“Good evening, children.” The woman began, “For those who may not know, I am Professor Houston. I teach Defense Against The Dark Arts here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and am the Deputy Headmistress as well as the head of Gryffindor House. Tonight, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are all excellent houses and none of them should be ranked over the others. Is that understood?” 

All of the first years nodded. 

“Good. Now, let’s get you all sorted so we can eat. I’m hungry.” 

“She seems mean.” Bill whispered to Paul as they walked up the stairs to the Great Hall. Paul gasped. The hall was huge. It had rows of tables with students filling the seats. The room had floating candles, which amazed Paul. He could see both Tootsie and Mega-Girl sitting up at the front of the room with many other adults. 

All eyes were on the first years. All of the teachers and students were watching them, and Paul squirmed uncomfortably. He didn’t like being the center of attention in any circumstances. 

Bill was one of the first so be sorted. Paul gave him a reassuring smile as he walked up to the stool and placed the worn Sorting Hat on his head. 

“Hm...Hufflepuff!” The hat cried out, and one of the tables erupted into cheers. Paul watched his new friend’s face light up as he hopped off the stool and found his place at the table. Older kids reached over and shook his hand or clapped him on the back, their faces all wearing huge grins. It made Paul feel all warm and fuzzy. Suddenly, he wasn’t quite so nervous to be sorted. 

“Matthews, Paul.” Professor Houston called, and Paul felt his stomach drop. There were the nerves again. He heard a few whispers as he sat down in front of the entire school and put the hat on his head.

“Hm, Matthews...your father was a Gryffindor, and I see that in you.”

The hat was talking to him, inside his head. Paul felt the color draining from his face. 

Please, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw. 

“I don’t know, you have a lot of Gryffindor potential. You could do well in the house of the courageous and brave.”

I could also do well in the house of the wise. Like my mother. Please, please Ravenclaw. 

“Ah, yes, your mother...hm...I do see it in you…” The hat paused, and Paul held his breath.

“RAVENCLAW!”

He let the breath out and grinned, finding where the cheers were coming from and sitting down there. He sat down and immediately had some kids welcoming him. None of the names stuck. This was all so unreal. He looked over to the teachers table. He could practically see Tootsie and Mega-Girl beaming. His heart felt full. This was where he wanted to be. Where his mother was.

“Perkins, Emma!”

Paul then realized that Emma’s sister was a little bit from him. She had her fingers crossed on her lap. He didn’t bother to say anything, just watched as the pretty girl from Ollivander’s took her turn. The hat paused as he assumed it had for him.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Jane let out a sigh of almost relief and Paul bit his lip. Deep down, he wanted to be in the same house as her. Be around her. But, as he realized now, that wasn’t going to happen as much. 

“Damn, Jane, your sister’s in Gryffindor. How does it feel?” A girl with black hair leaned over. Jane turned to her.

“I’m very happy for her,” Jane replied matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t sound it.” The girl pushed her glasses up. 

“At least one of us got into Gryffindor,” Jane replied with a hint of wistfulness. “Even if it wasn’t me.” 

“Valid. She’s stuck with Scrags now.” The girl with the glasses grinned. “He’ll take care of her. Teach her how to sneak a snack from the kitchens.” 

“Oh, I’m sure Em can do that on her own. She’s awfully sneaky back home.” Jane smiled softly. Paul wasn’t trying to listen in, but he was, and Jane noticed. She was observant. 

“Hi, Paul, right?” Jane said. “Excited for your first year?” 

“Oh-oh, yeah.” He nodded. “Excited. Yeah.” 

“Well, Jane, you gonna introduce me to the new meat?” The girl with the glasses asked with a smirk. Paul didn’t like that.

“Oh, um, yes,” Jane replied. “Paul, this is Esther. She’s a third year. Esther, this is Paul.” 

“Yeah. Everyone knows who he is, Janie.” Esther gave her a “no bullshit” look.

“Oh, uh, nice to meet you.” He smiled softly.

“I remember being nervous as hell my first year, but don’t worry, kid,” Esther said with a smile. “Jane and I will look out for you and teach you how to get into all kinds of trouble, along with a couple hundred useless facts about dinosaurs.” 

“Trains are better.” Paul mumbled with a smile. “I mean, dinosaurs are cool too, but…”

“Dude, you’d be such good friends with my cousin Scrags! He was a train kid. Fucking nerd.”

“Scrags, like Bill’s cousin Scrags?” 

“Yeah, little Billy’s my cousin too. No surprise he’s in Hufflepuff.” Esther had a cocky grin, “So, you’ve got Janie and I to teach you the ropes. How does that sound?” 

“Good,” Paul said, beginning to nod. He was starting to like Esther more and more the more he talked to her. She had that ‘snarky older sister’ vibe, but she was making him a kind offer. “I’d like that.” 

A girl with curly brown hair plopped down next to Paul. She was his age, clearly newly sorted. 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw House,” Jane said with a polite smile. “I’m Jane, I’m in fifth year. This is Esther, she’s in third year, and Paul’s in first. You’re welcome to sit with us, if you’d like.” 

“I’m Jemilla.” She smiled, looking around. “It’s good to be in this house. My mom was a Slytherin, but she didn’t think I’d be one.” 

“Who was your mom?” Esther asked with interest. 

“Molag,” Jemilla replied timidly. 

“Oh, I’ve heard things. She seemed cool as shit, bro.” Esther grinned. “She got into some trouble when she was here, huh. I’ve heard stories.”

Jemilla giggled. “I guess she’s pretty cool, yeah.” 

“Who’s our head?” Paul asked Jane quietly. He was still very confused about the whole thing. 

Jane gave a short laugh. 

“What?” Paul asked, afraid he had said something wrong. 

“No, no,” Jane said with another reassuring smile. “I just thought you would know, since she helped you shop for school.” 

“Oh, it’s Professor Mega-Girl?” He asked, a small smile forming. That was a relief. 

“Indeed it is,” Jane replied. “She’s been head of Ravenclaw ever since she started teaching.” 

“Oh, Professor Mega-Girl is an awesome head of house!” Esther exclaimed. “She lets us get away with so many parties.” 

“E, if you talk about them, Professor Houston is gonna hear and we’ll be in detention for a month!” Jane whispered. Esther just laughed and held her hand out for Jane’s.

“Detention, just you and me.” Esther raised her eyebrows at Jane. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” 

Jane blushed. “E, no-”

“Good evening, students!” A man’s voice rang through the hall. It startled Paul at first, but he soon realized it wasn’t actually Stanley and it was just one of the wizards. 

“Yeah, Professor Dumbledore!” Someone shouted from the Slytherin table. Paul looked to see a Wizard around Esther’s age standing up and cheering. Everyone turned to stare at him

“Sit down, Mr. Swanson!” Mega-Girl called and Esther laughed. The kid rolled his eyes before sitting down again. 

Esther put her head in her hands. “Why am I friends with Keith?” 

“Shush.” Jane pressed her finger to Esther’s lips. Esther pursed her lips before staying silent.

“Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin dinner, I have a couple of announcements to give to you all. Firstly, we’d like to welcome Professor B. Slokhnvo back for another year as our Potions professor. As our older students may remember, Professor Slokhnvo had to take a leave due to an unfortunate incident with a student’s potion.” Dumbledore began, and a blonde woman held her hand up in a “hello” way. 

“Now, before we all chow down, I’d like to go over just a couple of rules, please, and thank you. For our new students, my name is Albus Dumbledore, you can call me...Dumbledore.” He began, smiling, “This year, the left hallway on the third-floor side is closed unless you wish to die a painful death.” That grin was still there. Paul gulped.

“Keith and I’ll go there.” Esther whispered to Jane. “I’ll bet we can get Scrags and Gwen to go, too.” 

“No you will not,” Jane whispered back. 

“Stop me.” 

“Shh,” Paul whispered, because the teachers were starting to give them looks. 

“Anyway, I didn’t write anything I wanted to say, so I forget all of it. Welcome to Hogwarts, kids.” That concluded Dumbledore’s speech, and he took out his wand and waved it in the air. 

Instantly, plates appeared in front of all the students.

“Let’s eat!” 

Paul watched students pass food around and he waited his turn. He was used to waiting.

“Aren’t you going to take some?” Jemilla asked, prodding him a little bit. He looked at all the food before taking some chicken, his cheeks burning red. Suddenly, he felt a cold blast of air and an apparition fly by.

“Hell yeah, it’s Nick!” He heard someone yell from the table where Emma was, the Gryffindor table, and then the apparition settled down near them.

“That’s Nearly Headless Nick. Each of the houses have ghosts. Ours is the Gray Lady. Her name’s Tiblyn.” Jane said to Paul quietly as he nodded, mouth full of chicken. The Hogwarts food was really good. 

“Hi, Miss Tiblyn.” Jane smiled up at an apparition that appeared near them. She smiled down at Jane.

“Hello, Miss Perkins. Happy first day back.” She had a nice, calming voice. “How was your summer?”

“It was good. We went down to Cornwall for a few days, and we saw the Falcons game. They lost, but my sister had fun, so…” Jane shrugged. 

Tiblyn turned to look at Paul. “Well, hello, Mr. Matthews.” 

“Hello, ma’am, it’s nice to meet you.” Paul gave a nervous smile. 

“It’s an honor to have you in Ravenclaw,” Tiblyn told him with a smile. 

“Professor Tootsie said my mother was in Ravenclaw. I hope I’ll be like her.” He responded, looking up. 

“I’m sure you’ll do very well here.” Tiblyn responded as another ghost floated over. 

“Is this the Matthews boy?” The ghost asked, settling down by Tiblyn. 

“Yes, it is, Chorn,” 

“Hello, ma’am…” Paul greeted the other ghost. Esther swallowed her mouthful of food and looked up.

“Chorn! It’s good to see you!” 

“Yes, hello Miss Backpack-Blueglasses,” Chorn replied politely. “How was your holiday?” 

“It was good. Hung out with the Squad mostly.” 

“Sounds about right. Mr. Swanson has been talking the table’s ear off about whatever you guys did this summer.” Chorn laughed softly. “And how was your summer, Mr. Matthews?”

Paul didn’t respond. He barely remembered half of the summer. Well, the first half had been spent in a cupboard, so it didn’t sound as exciting as whatever Esther had done. 

“Fine.” He responded after a moment. “Professor Mega-Girl and Professor Tootsie were nice. Specs was good too.”

“Oh, yes, little Specs. The cat.” Tiblyn smiled, “I’m sure she is in either Professor’s room at the moment, or hiding in the common room somewhere.” 

When dinner finished up, Jane led the house to the tower where the dorms were. Paul watched her say “pumpkin pasty” to the painting and it swung open, allowing the students inside. Paul stepped in. The room was huge. It had bookcases lining the walls with countless chairs and couches, as well as tables and desks. 

A fireplace crackled with flames on the wall of the room, and Esther plopped down on one of the couches after selecting a book, seemingly at random from the wall. Quiet chatter filled the room as people sat down, beginning to catch up and share stories about summer. 

Specs circled his legs and he scooped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her head. She meowed softly as he looked around. He smiled. This felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esther/Jane is kat and I's new favorite ship


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is properly introduced to his roommates and has his first day of classes, and Emma Perkins discovers a passion

Paul woke up in his dorm with 3 other boys sleeping and Specs curled up at the foot of his bed. For a moment, he forgot he wasn’t dreaming this all up. He felt the blanket on top of him and let out a breath. He wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t going to wake up stuffed in his little cupboard with a couch cushion for a pillow. He was in a real bed, in a real school, with a real cat at the foot of his bed. 

He touched the blankets just to make for absolutely certain he wasn’t dreaming. Okay, it seemed real. 

He’d learned the three boys’ names last night. The one closest to him was named Joey. He had brown hair and was a Muggleborn, which was what Esther had called him. The one directly across from him was Ja’far. He was, according to Jane, a Pureblood. That was what Junior had said. The third boy was named Krayonder, and he was a Half-Blood. Krayonder had seemed kind of hyper when Paul had first met him. He was bouncing off the walls before he just plopped down and passed out. 

Jane had told Paul he was most definitely a half-blood. According to everything Jane knew, his mother was a Muggleborn and his father was a Pureblood. He’d also put the picture in his bedside drawer, the one of his parents. He’d have to get a frame for it soon, so they could have a proper place on his bedside table. 

Specs stretched, padding over and ramming her head into his hand. Paul got the message and ran his hand down Specs’ back. He smiled. He was happy Specs had found him, even with the whole sorting thing. He rolled over and put his glasses on. He could see clearly, which would be a bonus for classes. 

The other boys were beginning to stir now, yawning and stretching. Ja’far was the first one fully awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Specs watched from her place next to Paul. 

Ja’far gave Paul a sleepy smile and a wave and rolled out of bed. “Guys, come on, first day of classes!” 

Specs mewled and climbed onto Paul, as if to resist him from getting up. He laughed softly and lifted her. 

“Sorry, Specs, you can’t come with me.” He smiled and scratched behind her ear. She looked up at him before scratching his hand. She did not like this new thing called “being left alone in Paul’s dorm”, clearly. 

Joey hopped out of bed next, rubbing his eyes. 

“Classes, guys.” He said a little sleepily. 

“Ugh,” Krayonder said. “Who cares. I’m here to learn about the best ways to argue with a painting and about stuff that I care about.” 

“But classes! We get to learn about charms and potions and all that!” Ja’far replied, tying his tie in the mirror. 

“Dude, the only class I’m excited for is DADA. Professor Houston’s a legend.” 

“What’s DADA?” Paul asked, once again feeling inadequate and out of the loop. 

“Defense Against The Dark Arts.” Joey smiled at Paul. “It’s cool. I didn’t know either until Ja’far and Krayonder explained it to me after you went to bed.” 

Paul nodded. 

“What class do we have first?” He asked, changing the subject. Ja’far looked at the schedule he’d written up.

“Potions, I believe, and I think we share it with Gryffindor.” 

That meant Emma. She was not the point, but that would mean Emma would be in his first class and that made Paul smile softly to himself. Obviously, having class with the Gryffindors and making new friends was very exciting too. He wasn’t just excited about Emma. Nope. 

“Yeah, with Professor Slokhnvo, but the blonde one, not the redhead.” Krayonder responded. “Cause there’s two of them. The redhead seems way cooler though.”

“I’m sure they’re both cool,” Joey shrugged, “C’mon, I’m starving.” 

Breakfast was a more casual affair. Students didn’t have to sit with their houses, they could mingle with members of others and sit wherever they wanted, so Bill came over and sat with Paul, Esther, and Jane. Eating went quickly. Paul didn’t eat much. The more he thought about classes, the more nervous he got. Sure, it was exciting, but he was still extremely in the dark about everything magic. Once it was time for class, he said goodbye to Bill, and actually made it to Potions, trailing behind with Joey, who was a little bit in the dark, like he was. 

They took a seat with the other two boys in the classroom and Paul’s leg bounced nervously. He didn’t know what to expect. There was no professor yet, so the class could’ve just devolved into chaos at any moment. 

There was still an empty seat at the table, and Paul’s mind wandered. Maybe Emma could sit there..? She didn’t seem to be in a seat. He could only hope she would sit there. 

“Is this seat taken?” Asked a soft voice that belonged to Jemilla. 

“Oh, no,” Paul tried not to sound too disappointed. Jemilla was nice. She had been kind to Paul the previous night and she needed friends too. Still, he felt guilty for the small part of him hoping she could find somewhere else to sit. She nodded and sat down, immediately beginning a conversation with Ja’far about something Paul didn’t understand.

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Joey asked, looking completely lost. 

“Nope.” 

The discussions around the room stopped as a blonde woman with thick black glasses stepped in, standing at the front of the room. She was tiny, which wasn’t Paul’s thoughts on what she looked like. To be fair, he had only seen her sitting down the night before, so seeing her standing really threw his perception off. 

“Good morning, class. My name is Professor Slokhnvo, but you may call me Professor B so you’re not confusing me with the Transfiguration professor. Welcome to Potions, I will begin to go over a few rules now…”

If anyone asked him, Paul wouldn’t be able to tell you anything she talked about after that. Emma was sitting diagonal to him, at another table, and he just stared at her for some time. Occasionally, Joey would snap him back to the talk at hand, but he didn’t retain any of it. 

Their next class was Transfiguration with the other Professor Slokhnvo. Unfortunately, this one was not with Emma. This one was with the Slytherins. Which meant Junior. 

Junior spent the entire class trying to show off how good he was at Transfiguration, and snickering when Paul or Joey couldn’t answer a question. Luckily, Professor Slokhnvo wasn’t siding with Junior, even though he was in her house. 

“Mr. Spaceclaw,” Professor Slokhnvo snapped after the sixth time Junior had interrupted her. “The next time you disrupt my class with your idiotic comments, so help me I will give you detention for a week. Whether you’re in my house or not, I do not tolerate disrespect.” 

“My father will hear about this!” Junior whined, looking absolutely appalled that anyone would dare to call him out on his behavior. Paul just stared at his textbook, hiding a smile.

“Well your father isn’t in charge of my class,” Professor Sloknhvo replied shortly, unmoved by Junior’s threat. “I am. Is that clear?” 

Junior put his head down and nodded. 

Paul had to hide his snickers. He liked this teacher. The pout on Junior’s face after Professor Slokhnvo put him in his place didn’t hurt either. 

Joey quietly applauded and Professor Slokhnvo caught his eye and winked before turning her expression neutral and businesslike once again. “Now, if everyone could open their books to page fifteen, we can get on with the lesson.” 

After that class, Joey and Paul walked towards the front lawn for Flying.

“I liked Professor Slokhnvo.” Paul said quietly, “She was nice.” 

“Me too,” Joey replied. “I would have thought she would’ve sided with Junior, seeing as he’s in her house. But she really gave him what for. Transfiguration seems interesting too.” 

“Yeah. She definitely doesn’t like him. And, Professor B was cool too. I think. I wasn’t paying attention.” Paul looked around.

“Yeah, cause you were staring at the Gryffindor girl the entire time,” Joey teased. “Got a crush, do you, Paul?” 

“Shut up.” He mumbled, turning red. 

“Paul!” Paul heard from across the field. Oh. Great. It was Junior. 

“Oh, Junior.” He looked over. 

Junior jogged up to them, completely ignoring Joey and just looking at Paul. 

“You know,” Junior said, lowering his voice. “You don’t have to hang out with the Mudblood. You could just come with me. I can teach you how things work in our world. Clearly you’re a bit behind.” 

“Excuse me?” Paul looked a little confused. He tilted his head. 

“You, know, the Mudblood,” Junior pointed at Joey, who put his head down. Junior gave a patronizing shake of his head. “You have a lot to learn, Paul.” 

“Excuse me,” Came Professor Slokhnvo’s voice from behind them. The three turned to see her standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. “Is there a problem?” 

“No, Professor, not at all.” Junior gave her a sickly sweet smile.

“Excellent,” She replied. “Then I would suggest you get to your next lesson, Mr. Spaceclaw, as it is not in the field.” 

“Yes, Professor,” Junior replied, starting to walk away. “I hope you’ll think about my offer, Paul.” 

I already thought about it, Paul thought. No, thank you. 

Professor Slokhnvo rolled her eyes once Junior was out of sight, muttering something under his breath. She turned to Paul and Joey, who were still standing there in shock. “You get to class, too, Flying’s a fun one. You don’t want to be late.” 

“Thank you, Professor,” Joey said quickly. 

Professor Slokhnvo just nodded and gave them a smile, before turning and heading back inside the castle. 

“Yeah, she’s my favorite,” Paul decided. He thought about asking Joey what a Mudblood was, and why Junior had called him one, but thought better of it. Obviously, Joey was still upset. 

“Let’s go.” Joey mumbled, adjusting his tie. His cheeks were red and Paul was trying to think of how to cheer him up.

“Race you to the field?” He asked with a grin.

Joey gave Paul a half smile. “Sure. On 3?” 

“3...2….1….GO!” Paul and Joey took off towards the other students gathered at the other end of the field, and Paul looked over at his new friend, glad to see him smiling as they ran.

Flying was eventful, to say the least. It was another class they had with the Gryffindors, which meant that Emma was there, which did nothing to help Paul focus. Joey was too busy grinning at Paul and making fun of him to pay too much attention either. 

Paul had never flown a broom before, and neither had Krayonder, clearly, as he went flying into one of the towers. Paul would have found that funny, except he wasn’t much better. He found himself stuck in a tree, which was humiliating, and people rightfully laughed at him, which was okay, because he was kind of laughing, too. 

“Need help, Paul?” Came Emma’s voice from above him. She was laughing, too, but it was a different kind of laughter. It wasn’t out of malice, it was nicer. It was also a sort of disbelieving laugh, that she could do it. She could fly a broom better than anyone else there. 

“Yeah, uh, a little bit…” He laughed, getting himself off the broom and settling on the branch. “The broom’s stuck.” He made a face, confused as how to fix it.

“Here,” Emma said. She flew down and somehow avoided the branches that had gotten Paul’s broom tangled. She pulled Paul’s broom out and carefully handed it to him. “Get on.” He blushed before getting onto his broom. He could still touch a sturdy branch with his feet as he situated himself.

“Lean forward, like this, see,” Emma said, leaning forward and beginning to descend gently. Paul followed suit, albeit with much less confidence than Emma. He made a shaky descent to the ground, before, to his relief, he landed on his feet on the ground. 

“You didn’t fall over!” One of the Gryffindors complained. 

“And now you owe me a Galleon!” Another replied with a grin at his friend. 

Paul decided to ignore that and looked around for Emma. He jumped back when she swooped down in front of him, and then raised her broom up and soared into the sky. She must have been a hundred feet off the ground, but Emma didn’t look scared. Everyone else had already landed, and all eyes were on Emma. 

“Do a loop!” Someone yelled. Paul was absolutely terrified for her. He wanted to yell at her not to, but Emma was already rising higher, preparing for her stunt. 

All of a sudden, Emma jerked her broom downwards, her expression intensely focused. She did a perfect circle, flipping upside down and all, before returning to the place where she’d started. Throwing her hands in the air she let out a triumphant cheer, letting the wind hit her face. 

“Miss Perkins!” Professor Up said, looking duly impressed. He had taken Krayonder to the infirmary after his unfortunate meeting with the tower, leaving the students alone for a few minutes, which was why she hadn’t stopped Emma from doing the loop. “Would you stay for a moment after class? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you.” 

“Look at your girl.” Joey whispered to Paul, nudging him.

“Shut up,” Paul whispered back. He could feel his face turning red. 

“Come find me during lunch, yeah, Paul?” Emma called after him as they left after class. 

“Y-yeah,” Paul stammered, wishing he didn’t sound like such an idiot. 

“Dude, we’ve been here for a day, and you’re already a ladies’ man.” Joey laughed after Emma walked away.

“Oh, look, it’s lunchtime, let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

“Whatever you say, loverboy.” Joey followed Paul up to the dining hall with a big grin on his face. Joey’s teasing Paul had had at least one good effect. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the incident with Junior, and Paul was glad that his humiliation had at least helped his new friend. 

Paul was looking around for Emma for the first fifteen minutes of lunch, and it sure didn't help that Jane was sitting across from him with Esther by her side. 

“I haven’t seen Emma come into the Dining Hall yet,” Jane said, a note of concern creeping into her voice. “I hope she didn’t get lost.” 

“The Flying professor wanted to talk to her about something,” Paul said, also keeping his eyes on the door while trying not to make it obvious. 

As if on cue, Emma burst through the door and ran up to Paul and Jane. She had a huge grin on her face. 

“Jane, Jane, Jane! Guess what?” She asked, grabbing her sister’s shoulders with excitement. 

“What did you do this time?” Jane said, trying to disguise a smile. 

“I did something good! Professor Up asked me if I would be trying out for Quidditch! Isn’t that cool?” She laughed. 

“You can’t play Quidditch until your second year, Emma,” Jane said. 

“Yeah, but they could make exceptions if I’m good!” She argued, but she was still grinning. “C’mon, Jane, please? I really want to try…” 

“Well, if the Professor said you could try out, he is in charge of the Quidditch teams. I don’t see why it would be a problem.” Esther said, tossing an apple between her hands. Jane gave her a look. 

Esther laughed. “C’mon, Janie, let the girl have a little fun. Let loose, y’know?”

“I’m gonna tell you a secret,” Emma whispered to Paul. “I already made the team. I’m gonna be a Seeker. The professor said I’m gonna be the youngest in over a century!” That reminded Paul to read that Quidditch book he’d gotten. He didn’t know what that is, but he assumed it was something good by the smile on her face. 

“Good, Emma.” He just smiled and nodded, “Congrats.”

“Are you going to try out at all?” 

“Are you kidding?” Paul said. He knew from just looking at the cover of the Quidditch book that it had something to do with brooms and flying. “Did you forget that I spent most of Flying stuck in a tree?” 

“I mean, yeah, but with practice, you could be pretty good.” She smiled, and Paul forgot how to make coherent thoughts for a second. Then, his brain actually started working.

“I’ll come cheer you on.” 

“Oh, you bet he’ll come cheer you on,” Joey leaned over, sticking his head into their conversation. 

“I hope you don’t.” Emma joked to Joey. “Did that kid, Junior, say something to you earlier? I saw him talking to you guys. He’s a…I can’t swear.” She sighed. 

“He called me a - well, you know.” Joey stared down at the table. “Professor Slokhnvo came out before he could say anything else. 

“That-” 

“Watch your language, Em.” Jane looked over. Esther had her head on Jane’s shoulder, and Paul was very confused at their entire relationship. He hadn’t figured it out yet. 

Emma ducked her head. “Sorry.” 

“Do you mind if I ask what that word means?” Paul asked. “I just… don’t know.” 

“What word?” Esther asked, and Joey whispered the word to her. Esther blew a breath out.

“Essentially, kid, it’s just a rude word for Muggleborn. We shouldn't use it. Ever. That goes for all of you.” It was the first time Paul had ever seen Esther look serious.

“God, if I ever call someone that, please just punch me in the face. I would never call anyone that, and if Junior thinks that’s okay, he’s a -” Emma looked at Jane. “Anyway, you should tell Professor Slokhnvo. She’ll deal with it.” 

“She came over. I think she knows.” Joey shrugged.

“Let me know if it happens again,” Jane said, leaning close to Esther and the rest of the group. She straightened up. 

“We will.” Paul nodded. He hadn’t really eaten his lunch. He wasn’t hungry after thinking about Junior.

“Now, everyone, eat,” Jane ordered gently. “You’ve still got a few classes to go.” 

Paul didn’t eat much, but he did make an effort to eat something. He looked at his s  
schedule and saw he had Charms. Perfect. He had Mega-Girl. He’d get to see her. 

Walking into the classroom, he was more than surprised to see Specs sitting on the desk at the front of the room. At the moment, he was the only kid in the room. Specs meowed and jumped off the desk, circling his legs. 

“Hi, Specs,” Paul said, bending down to pet her. She meowed contentedly and Mega-Girl came down from the back room.

“Hello, Paul,” she said with a smile. “I see you found Specs. She likes spending time here.” 

“Hi.” He looked up, still scratching behind Specs’ ear.

“How has your first day been so far?” 

“Good. I have a couple friends. But... I got stuck in a tree while flying.” 

“You have no idea how many students have been to the infirmary because of Flying alone during my time here,” Mega-Girl said with a chuckle. “At least you didn’t have a run-in with a building.” 

“Yeah, Emma got me out. She’s good at flying. Can I tell you a secret?” His face lit up, scooping Specs into his arms. 

“Is it that Miss Perkins has made the Gryffindor team?” Mega-Girl asked. “Half the staff has heard already. Professor Up’s been gushing about her.” 

“Yeah, she’s good at it.” He smiled as Specs meowed and squirmed in his arms. He placed her down and she wandered over to Mega-Girl, rubbing against her arm. 

“Yes, I heard.” Mega-Girl nodded, “What classes have you been to? I know you went to Flying, I cannot remember your schedule now.” 

“Potions and Transfiguration.” He responded, finding a seat and putting his books on it. Joey and Ja’far came in as he said that.

“Hi, Paul.” Ja’far smiled at him, taking a seat on the end of the table. Paul waved as Joey sat next to him. Specs meowed and sat on the desk, surveying her new bunkmates. 

“Hi, Ja’far,” Paul replied. 

“Isn’t that your cat?” Joey asked, pointing to Specs. Mega-Girl smiled and pet Specs gently. 

“Well, actually,” Paul said, smiling up at Mega-Girl. “She’s Professor Mega-Girl’s cat. She and I are just friends and she likes to sleep in my room.” 

“Like you and Emma?” Joey joked, smirking. Paul went bright red. Mega-Girl had to disguise her laughter as a cough. 

“Shut up!” Paul whined, hiding his blush. “Look, there are the other kids. Time for class.” 

“Paul!” Paul heard from behind him and turned. Bill rushed into the room with a big smile. “That’s a relief. I was afraid I wouldn’t know anyone in this class.” 

“Yeah, just me.” Paul smiled, relief washing over him since Bill was a nice distraction from the jokes Joey made, “Oh, Bill, this is Ja’far, Joey, and Krayonder. They’re my roommates.” 

“Nice to meet you guys,” Bill said. 

“Nice to meet you, too, Bill,” said Ja’far. 

“Yo,” Krayonder said before turning back to the Hufflepuff girl he was talking to. 

Joey just waved before trying to get Specs to jump over to their table. Specs was not having it and just meowed at him. Paul snickered behind his hand. 

“She hates you, Joey.” He whispered, a smile on his face. “Guess you’re not a ‘ladies man.’”

“Shut up, Paul,” Joey muttered back. “Professor Mega-Girl’s trying to start.” 

Paul would be lying if he said he actually paid attention in charms. He tried to focus on what Mega-Girl was saying, mostly classroom rules that he’d heard ten times that day, but Specs had wandered over and was now curled around Paul’s legs, and he was trying very hard to make sure she didn’t notice and shoo away the cat. 

Bill and he were also whispering to one another when Mega-Girl wasn’t looking, comparing notes on their first day at school. Paul and Bill shared a commiserate groan when Junior came up in the conversation. 

“I hate him.” Paul mumbled, “He called Joey the worst name. I’m not gonna repeat it, but he was really mean. Professor Slokhnvo wasn’t happy with him.” 

“Professor Slokhnvo?” Bill whispered. “I have her next. Is she nice?” 

“The redhead one, she’s cool.” He nodded. “She doesn’t tolerate anything Junior tries to pull.” 

“Cool. Cool. Not all the professors are like that.” Bill mumbled, tracing a pattern on the desk. “I had History of Magic today. With Junior. Professor Carvour already picked a favorite, and it’s him. Because he’s a Slytherin and his dad’s in the Ministry.” 

“I think I have it tomorrow. Not sure.” He shrugged, “Did you have Potions?” 

“Not yet.” Mega-Girl turned around and Paul and Bill pretended to take notes. She had a knowing smile as she raised her eyebrows at Paul, then turned back to the board. He got the message. He really should pay attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Emma meet Professor Carvour, and it doesn't go very well. The Solve-it-Squad attempts to cheer up their new little first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana is the cool mom teacher rights

The second day of classes went a little smoother. He had Herbology in the morning, which had bored him out of his mind. Professor Hidgens just didn’t hold his interest. Then, he had flying again with Emma, and this time he did not end up in a tree, which Emma congratulated him for and he walked to History of Magic with the stupidest grin on his face.

A grin which was wiped off the second he entered the classroom. 

As soon as Paul walked in the air seemed to grow colder. The windows weren’t open, even though it was a sunny day, and the blinds were drawn, leaving only candles to light the space. 

“It’s cold in here.” Ja’far noted. Paul nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah it-”

“Silence!” Came a snappy voice from the back office. Paul flinched at the tone. It sounded a little like Stanley. He bit his lip and went silent. 

Other students filed into the room, chatting quietly, and were greeted with the same angry order. A fearful hush fell over the room as the Professor stood in front, surveying his pupils. 

“My name is Professor Carvour and I will be your History of Magic Professor for this year. First rule. No speaking out of turn in my classroom whatsoever. You will speak only when I call on you.” 

Paul watched him talking, hiding his fidgeting hands under the desk. He kept his eyes on the front of the room, but he continued to play with his fingers. It helped a little bit. Professor Carvour reminded him too much of Stanley. 

“...Any missing homework will result in detention,” He was saying, glaring at them all. “No exceptions. No excuses.” 

That seemed a little harsh. The policies for homework and essays for the other professors Paul had taken classes with was much more lax. Someone raised their hand, and Professor Carvour looked over. It was Emma. 

“Yes, Miss...Perkins?” He asked. Emma cleared her throat.

“Sir, not to be rude or anything, but I think that’s a little harsh.” She started, speaking slowly and calmly. Paul watched her. 

“Well, Miss Perkins,” Professor Carvour said with a cold smile. “You have nerve.”

“Just saying something I think is right, Professor.” Emma’s voice went quieter. 

“Two detentions.” Professor Carvour said firmly, without a trace of empathy. 

“What, I-” 

“Two detentions, Miss Perkins, and if you speak again, make it four.” Professor Carvour snapped, and Emma went silent, staring down at the table. 

“Somebody at this school has got to teach you all some discipline,” Professor Carvour continued, speaking to no one in particular. “And that someone, well…it’ll have to be me.”

To say the least, History of Magic left a sour feeling in Paul’s stomach. He and Joey walked to Transfiguration, Ja’far and Krayonder way ahead of them. 

“I didn’t like that class too much.” Paul said quietly, pushing his glasses up. Joey nodded.

“He seems….very rude, to say the least.” Joey shrugged, “He gave Emma detention. Wait until Jane hears. She’s gonna go crazy.” 

“Yeah.” Paul said. “But it’s not like it’s Emma’s fault. All Emma did was say that the homework policy was unfair.” 

“Which is very true.” 

“Did you see the way Owen looked at me, too?” Paul continued. “He saw the mark on my face and I thought he was going to eat me alive.” 

“Well, that class may be my least favorite, and that’s saying something because I was half-asleep in Herbology.” Joey shrugged. “We’ll see, though.” 

“At least we have Transfiguration with...nevermind, it’s with Slytherin.” Paul groaned. “Junior.” 

“At least Professor Slokhnvo actually cares about him being terrible.” Joey walked into the classroom and took a seat. Paul sat next to him. 

“Mr. Matthews, Mr. Richter,” Professor Slokhnvo said as she entered the room behind them, looking even more ticked off than she had been with Junior the previous day. “Would you mind staying after class for a moment? There’s something I’d like to discuss with you both.” 

“Yes, Professor.” Paul nodded, getting nervous again. He sure didn’t like the idea of waiting after class, especially with the Russian professor, but it could've been worse. At least Professor Slokhnvo was fair. 

Transfiguration was normal with Junior mouthing off and Professor Slokhnvo calling him out every few minutes. He and Joey actually paid attention for once, which was a surprise. The class ended and they stayed in their seats, waiting for Professor Slokhnvo to talk to them.

Once everyone had left, Professor Slokhnvo sat down across from them, pulling out a chair. “Don’t worry, you aren’t in trouble,” She said kindly. “I just wanted to hear from you what happened in History of Magic this morning. Miss Perkins seemed quite upset, and as someone who is  _ technically _ Professor Carvour’s superior, I took notice. She wouldn’t tell me, so I figured you two would know?” 

“Well,” Paul began. “Professor Carvour started the class by announcing that any late or missing homework would result in automatic detention. Emma raised her hand, and, very politely, asked if that was a completely fair policy to the students. Then he gave her two detentions and told her that it would be four if she didn’t shut up.” 

“I  _ told  _ him he couldn’t do that five separate times!” Professor Slokhnvo growled, shaking her head. “Thank you, boys. You can head to your next class. And let Miss Perkins know she shouldn’t worry about those detentions.” 

“We will, Professor.” Joey smiled, getting up. Paul got up and took his books off the table. He was a little bit behind Joey, as Joey ran out of the class basically.

“Oh, Mr. Matthews?” Professor Slokhnvo called after him. He turned and looked. “Stop by my office after your last class. There’s something I want to show you.” 

“Yes, Professor.” Paul smiled softly before catching up to Joey. His mind swarmed with ideas all throughout Potions, not even paying attention to the topic at hand. 

Emma wasn’t there. Which did worry Paul a bit. He had wanted to tell her about what Professor Slokhnvo had said. 

After Potions, he could finally head back to Professor Slokhnvo’s and see what she wanted to show him. He came to the room just as Jane was leaving.

“Oh, hi, Jane.” Paul looked up at her. 

“Paul, have you seen Emma?” Jane asked. “I can’t find her anywhere.”

“I haven’t, sorry-” He blushed. “Uh, I’d probably try outside, or the...field, where the flying lessons are.” He offered, “Is Professor Slokhnvo still in there?” 

“She is.” Jane began to hurry off. “I’ll see you at dinner, Paul. Thanks for telling the Professor.” 

Cautiously, Paul entered the office to see Professor Slokhnvo and Professor Carvour in there. Both of them looked furious with one another. He gulped and nodded, staring at his feet.

“Hello, Professors.” He said quietly, straightening his glasses. 

“Hello, Mr. Matthews,” Professor Slokhnvo stopped glaring at Professor Carvour to give Paul a smile. Professor Carvour just glared at Paul and said nothing. 

“Owen, you can go,” Professor Slokhnvo said icily. “I have something I wish to discuss with Mr. Matthews. And you can find Miss Perkins and tell her she doesn’t have detention.” 

Professor Carvour turned and marched towards the door, but stopped next to Paul and leaned down. 

“Listen here, Mr. Matthews,” He said, dropping his voice low so Professor Slokhnvo couldn’t hear him. She stood and watched the interaction with a sour look. “Just because your father was Golden Boy and everyone fawned over your mother, doesn’t mean that I’m going to bow down like the rest of them. Remember it.” Paul nodded, trying not to move. 

“Owen!” Professor Slokhnvo snapped. “Didn’t I say to leave?” 

“I’m going,  _ Tatiana _ .” Professor Carvour snapped back. With that, he left, making a statement with the door, leaving just Professor Slokhnvo and Paul in the room.

“I’m sorry about him.” Professor Slokhnvo straightened some parchments out on her desk, “He’s quite rude.” 

“What did you want to see me about, Professor,” Paul asked. 

“I heard from one of our professors you don’t have much of your parents. I do have some stuff, if you would want any of it.” She began, “I was friends with your mother. Sweet girl, pretty too. Your father was sweet as well. I came and visited when you were a little baby, cute little thing too.” She smiled softly, “If you would like the stuff, I can show you.” 

“I really would like it, Professor,” Paul said, hoping his voice conveyed just how grateful he was. “Thank you.” Professor Slokhnvo went into her desk and pulled out a few pictures. Two of them were old, as if they were still in Hogwarts, and one was his mother with Professor Sokhnvo, Professor B, and the baby he assumed was himself. 

“These are wonderful, Professor,” Paul said, blinking back tears as he stared down at photos of his laughing parents. “When are they from?”

“Well, let’s see,” Tati said, pointing at one of the old photos. “This one is from our Seventh year, one of your father’s Quidditch matches. Your mother and I went to cheer him on, even though I also cheered for Slytherin.” 

“What did he do in Quidditch?” Paul asked, looking at the photo. Professor Slokhnvo smiled.

“Seeker, like what Miss Perkins is now.” She smiled, “Your father was quite good at it too. Your mother played as well, she was a Beater. It’s quite funny, actually. She wouldn’t hit him with the bludger, now that I think about it.”

Paul laughed. He loved hearing these stories about his mother and father from people who knew them, besides Stanley. Professor Slokhnvo and his parents had been friends. That was still very unreal to him. He’d only heard things about how his mother married an awful man. The pictures didn’t make Tom look like an awful man, that’s for sure. 

“Go ahead to dinner, Paul,” Professor Slokhnvo said gently. “It seems you’ve had a long day.” 

“Can...Can I take this one?” He asked, putting his hand on the one of just his parents.

“Of course,” She replied, pressing the photo into his hand. “Take it.” 

“Thank you, Professor.” He smiled, holding it in his hands. “Thank you so much.” 

“Have a good night, Paul,” Professor Slokhnvo replied with a smile. 

Paul left her office feeling a million times better than he had felt all day. He really, really liked Professor Slokhnvo. She got huge bonus points for putting Professor Carvour in his place, too. Plus, she cared about Emma, clearly. It was great. Knowing there were people in this school who would stand up to the likes of Junior and Professor Carvour was comforting. 

Paul entered the dining hall in high spirits and plopped down next to Joey. 

“What’d she talk to you about?” Joey asked. Paul was just smiling. 

“Mum and Dad,” Paul replied simply. 

“What’d she say?” He asked. 

“She gave me a photo.” Paul held out the old picture for Joey to see, and Joey smiled. “Isn’t it wonderful?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “

Paul looked up to see Jane and Esther enter the Great Hall, Emma between them. Emma was staring at the floor and Jane was talking to her quietly. Paul got up and went to meet them halfway. 

“Hi, Emma,” he said. 

“Hi.” Emma didn’t look up at him. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Paul replied. “Professor Carvour has no right to treat you like that.” 

“Do I have detention? Do you know?” 

“No, you don’t,” Paul said firmly. “Professor Slokhnvo, who is technically his superior, said he couldn’t give you detention for that.” 

“Oh, good.” Emma nodded, “Good. Thank you.” 

“Like I said,” Paul replied. “Professor Carvour is a jerk and you don’t deserve detention. Professor Slokhnvo thinks so, too.” 

“Be nice, Paul. he’s always been like that,” Jane sighed. 

“It’s true!” Paul protested. 

“I know,” Jane sighed again. “Trust me, though. He isn’t going to change.”

“You’ve got that right,” Esther spoke up. “Now come on. Let’s go eat.” 

For once, Paul could stomach dinner. He usually didn’t eat too much, but he ate a decent amount that night. He didn’t feel nervous or anything, and he didn’t hesitate when taking the food, like he had last night. 

“Hey, gang,” Paul heard from above him. He turned to find three third years, one of whom he recognized as Keith from the first night, the other two must have been the other members of Esther’s ‘squad.’ 

“Keith!” Esther smiled, “Nice of you to finally join us.” She looked up. “This is Paul. Paul, this is Keith, Scrags, and Gwen. This one is my cousin.” She pointed to the one Paul assumed was Scrags. 

“C’mon, Esther,” Keith protested. “You know Hermann needs to be fed on a strict schedule.” 

“I do not care about Hermann’s eating habits. We’ve been over this.” Esther laughed. Paul just waved slightly. 

“Anyway, totally not why I came over here with the Squad,” Keith continued. “So we all heard about Professor Jerkwad and the Detention Debacle, and I-” 

“Keith, this was my idea, don't steal my idea,” Scrags cut in. 

“I’m sorry,  _ Scrags _ thought that we should-” 

“ _ I _ thought that, to cheer you all up, we could sneak down to the kitchens and access the better snacks.” Scrags finished, glaring at Keith, who just grinned back. 

“That’s against the rules!” Jane protested. 

“C’mon, Janie, I’ll bring you a snack.” Esther poked her, “I’ll sneak into your dorm too. Don’t think I won’t.” 

“I know I’m not going to be able to stop you,” Jane groaned. “Just please don’t get my first-years into trouble.” 

“Oh, I won’t, I’ll just use the excuse about Bill and how he’s my cousin and all that. I have one all planned out.” Esther made a heart with her hands towards Jane. Jane looked down to hide her blush. Paul just watched and kept nodding. 

“That sounds fun!” Joey proclaimed, and Paul secretly agreed. 

“When do we go?” Emma asked. Esther grinned.

“We’ll come grab you at some point.” Esther winked. “Later.” 

When it came time for their little trip, Esther tapped Paul on the shoulder in their common room and gestured for him to come on. Paul got Joey, and, slipping past the painting, they found themselves in the hallway. They met Scrags, Emma, Bill, Gwen, and Keith in the hallway closer to the kitchens,

“Ready for snack time?” Gwen whispered, opening the door to the kitchens. 

“Snack time!” Emma said cheerfully. Paul had a grin on his face, as did Joey and Bill. He was glad to see Emma feeling better. Gwen smiled, putting her hair up.

“Alrightie, what do you little first years want for a snack?” She asked, smiling. Paul looked at Bill, who looked at Joey, and Joey looked at Emma. They all silently agreed to let her choose the snack. 

“Listen, I want some chocolate chip cookies.” Emma said softly, “Please.” She added. Gwen gave her a thumbs up, searching the kitchen for ingredients. The other three older kids began to search around for utensils and ingredients as well. 

“Just so happens, I’ve got an awesome family recipe for chocolate chip cookies,” Gwen announced. 

“Of course you do.” Esther remarked from under a counter, “You have a recipe for everything. Your family owns the bakery in Hogsmeade.” 

Once she had all her ingredients and utensils, Gwen began working on the cookies. Occasionally, Bill would step in to help, but once they were done, Emma took the first one and took a bite. 

“Damn, these are good.” Emma said appreciatively, through a mouthful of cookie. “You guys gotta try these.” The three boys each took one and took a bite. Paul had to agree. They were extremely good.

They were so wrapped up in eating the treats, with Gwen pulling more out of the oven, that they didn’t hear the door open behind them. 

“This really is making me feel better,” Emma was saying. “Thanks, Gwen.” 

“Mr. Brown?” 

There was Professor Slokhnvo.

“Busted.” Scrags muttered under his breath. 

“Sorry, Professor.” Esther came out of the counter she was under. “We were just making a snack to make Emma feel better.” 

“Well, do I get one?” Professor Slokhnvo said with a knowing grin. 

“Of course!” Gwen smiled, gesturing to the tray. 

Professor Slokhnvo took a cookie and popped it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, and gave a satisfied sigh. 

“Do you like them?” Gwen asked. Professor Slokhnvo smiled and nodded. 

“Your family certainly knows how to bake,” she said. “Now, finish your cookies and run along, hmm?” 

“Yes, Professor.” Paul smiled. “We’ll be right back to our dorms soon.” 

“Good.” Professor Slokhnvo took another two cookies and, with another one of her smiles, slipped out of the kitchen as silently as she’d come in. 

“She’s nice.” Joey noted. 

“Professor Slokhnvo is the  _ absolute  _ best,” Keith agreed. “I’m so glad she’s our head of house instead of that slimeball Professor Carvour.” 

“She hates him.” Paul said quietly. “I had to go see her after class and he was there and he was pretty mad.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Keith said, nodding wisely. “I eavesdrop on their arguments sometimes. They hate each other because Tatiana was appointed head of house over Owen, because, you know, she doesn’t suck, and Owen’s been trying to undermine her ever since.” 

“You call her by her name?” Paul asked, looking confused.

“She lets us call her Tatiana when we’re in the Common Room,” Keith replied, taking another cookie. “Except I’m really not s’posed to tell anyone that, so let’s keep that between us. Like I said, she’s legit.” 

“And then there’s Professor B. She’s probably a little less chill than her, but she’s still pretty cool.” Scrags shrugged, “She helps out Professor Houston sometimes with Head of House things. She and Professor Slokhnvo are cute.” 

“Wait, they’re together?” Bill cut in. 

“Dude, they’re  _ married,”  _ Esther said, laughing. “Why do you think Professor B. and Professor Slokhnvo have the same last name?” 

“I don’t know, siblings?” Bill laughed softly, “I didn’t realize they’re married.” 

“Dude, they’re about as gay as Janie.” She laughed more. Emma nodded, laughing too. Paul and Joey joined in. It felt good to laugh with his friends, to be breaking the rules with Tatiana’s semi-permission and to eat cookies. 

“Sounds absolutely right.” Emma nodded. 

“C’mon,” Gwen said, picking up the tray. “Last cookie, who wants it?” 

“Call it for Janie!” Esther said before anyone else could claim the snack. “I promised I’d bring her one.” 

“Alright, let’s head back, you guys.” Scrags stretched, “Bedtime for you little first-years.” He teased. 

“Okay, _ dad _ ,” Bill said, pouting. “Because you big thirteen year olds are too cool for sleep.” 

“Correct. Let’s go, Billy.” Esther pointed to the door. Bill groaned and began walking.

Once he was back in the dorm, Paul and Joey fell into bed. Paul was exhausted. The day had started terribly, then it had gotten better, and ended with something wonderful. He was making new friends. He had a new photo of his parents.

Speaking of that. 

Paul took the photo of his parents out of his pocket, where he had kept it all evening, and slid it into the drawer next to his other photograph. He hoped his parents would be proud of him.

Part of him knew that they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the notes from now on are about how much kat and I love Keith and the solve it squad send tweet


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Quidditch game gone horribly wrong, Emma is left in the infirmary while her friends wait anxiously for news.

Time passed quickly in Hogwarts. September passed quickly, as well as October and then it was November. Quidditch games had finally started up, meaning Paul and Bill spent a lot of time at the Quidditch pitch instead of the library studying. 

Emma had Quidditch games almost every weekend now, and practices after classes. Paul didn’t see much of her, but he did promise her he’d go to all her games and cheer her on (even if she was playing Ravenclaw). 

Gryffindor had absolutely flattened both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the first two matches of the season. Now, it was time for Gryffindor against Slytherin. Which meant Junior versus Emma. 

Much to Emma’s chagrin, Junior had also been a star in flying. Emma was still the youngest seeker, as Junior was a few months older, but it had done nothing for the bitter rivalry between the two teams, or the growing animosity between Junior and Emma. 

Paul was very excited, to say the least. He had seen them both play, and Emma was better. She was way more tactile and skillful on the pitch. But the biggest difference between them was this: Junior played dirty and he played to hurt if it meant he would win. Emma didn’t. 

It was unusually warm for November and Paul was happy about that. On the colder weekends, he did not enjoy going to games. He sat with Bill, near the front of the seating. He always got excited when Emma played. She was good.

“Are you excited?” Bill asked, straightening his scarf. For being in separate houses, he and Bill were pretty good friends. 

“Yeah.” Paul smiled, “I hope Gryffindor wins.” 

“Me too.” Bill agreed. That was good. They’d both come to a consensus that Junior sucked. Joey, Ja’far, Krayonder, and one of the girls in their house (her name was Sherrezade and Ja’far was absolutely smitten with her) sat behind them.

“Paul, you’re gonna get to see your girl beat Junior. Thoughts?” Joey prodded him in the back. He groaned.

“She’s not my girl, Joey-” He blushed as the boys laughed. 

“Oh, leave him alone, I’m sure he feels quite embarrassed with you boys laughing at that.” Sherrezade said softly. Ja’far started at the sound of her voice. Paul was grateful for her saying that as Ted’s voice rang out through the pitch.

“Good morning Hogwarts! Welcome to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match!” He said, and the crowd cheered. “I’m your host, Ted Richards and I, as always, will be your commentator for the game!” 

“Sometimes I wonder how he got that job.” Bill whispered and Paul hid his laugh behind his hand. 

“Bro, it’s funny.” Esther looked up from her book. Jane had brought her to watch the Quidditch game, but she didn’t seem particularly interested. “The last one was  _ terrible. _ Ted makes jokes and hits on all the girls and has never once actually made relevant comments. It’s great.” 

“Besides,” Scrags added with a snort. “It was between him and Keith.” 

“I am right here.” Keith spoke indignantly. Esther shushed him by threatening physical violence with her book as Ted began talking again.

“Today, as you all know, the two youngest seekers in over a century will be facing off: Emma Perkins and Junior Spaceclaw. Here’s to hoping neither of them kill each other. Sorry, Professor Up.” 

The crowd cheered. Paul saw Professor Houston shake her head and sigh, muttering something under her breath. He also saw Professor Slokhnvo whisper something to her as well. He looked back down at the field. He could just about make out the figures of Emma and Junior. Junior stood at the head of his team, speaking to them as if he was Captain, which wasn’t true. 

Emma stood with the Gryffindors, also getting a briefing/pep talk, but it seemed she was too busy glaring at Junior to listen. Paul glanced between the two. Ted was right, they looked like they  _ would _ kill each other if it meant winning at this rate. 

As the game started, Paul watched Emma and Junior take off. Emma was way more tactile than Junior, who just seemed to zip around the pitch. 

“The Snitch is in the air,” Bill whispered to Paul. 

“Yeah,” He whispered back, “I know.” He wouldn’t ever tell Emma, but he’d stayed up late some nights just to learn about Quidditch so he could talk to her about it. Ja’far had stayed up with him, doing extra work, but he knew Paul was reading so he let him do as much as he wanted. 

Emma scanned the fields for the snitch, and she dove for it suddenly, jerking her broom down. 

“Hit her with the Bludger!” Junior yelled in rage. Paul didn’t like it as Junior dove at the same time. They both passed each other as he assumed the Snitch moved again. Paul wasn’t paying much attention, but then he did once the little golden ball floated in front of where he was sitting. 

Emma saw Paul staring at the snitch and dove down. They made eye contact and Emma gave him a grin before reaching her hand out for the Snitch. She grasped it in her hand and her eyes lit up as she raised her fist high. Gryffindor had won. The crowd went wild and all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered for Emma. 

Now, all she had to do was land back on the ground with it in her hand. 

All of a sudden, Emma’s eyes went wide as Junior slammed into her. Paul choked on his breath, the sight before him shocking him. Emma let go of the Snitch and she fell down onto the field below.

The cheering stopped and the crowd went silent. All eyes were on Junior as his Slytherin team jeered at Emma’s unmoving body. Professor Houston and Professor Slokhnvo were hurrying down from the stands. Jane had disappeared from the seating as well. Esther looked down and cursed under her breath.

“Shit. Jane’s going down there too.” She mumbled, looking up at Keith. He was glaring at Junior, unlike some of the other members of his house. 

“That little shit,” Keith mumbled. “His ass is dead when I get my hands on him. If Professor Slokhnvo doesn’t beat me to it.” Gwen put a hand on his arm to calm him down, and gave him a reproachful look. 

Professor Slokhnvo was now gesturing for Junior to fly back down to the field. He did, with a smug smile on his face and holding the snitch, which he had caught after Emma had dropped it. 

“E, go down and find Jane.” Scrags said softly, “Go make sure she’s okay. I know she doesn’t like Emma seeing her upset or anything, and if she’s a wreck when Emma wakes up, she’s gonna hate herself for it.” 

“You knuckleheads,” Keith said, indicating Paul, Joey, Ja’far and Bill. “We should go back to the castle. I could use a fucking snack.” 

“Keith, the house elves are still around. I can’t sneak us in.” Gwen sighed. 

“Let’s go back to the Common Room or something, then,” Scrags replied. He leaned over and whispered something to Gwen, who nodded reluctantly. He turned back to the rest of the group. “I’ll bring you guys to Gryffindor. We can all wait there for some news.” 

The Gryffindor common room was much warmer than the Ravenclaw common room. The fire was going way stronger than the one Paul was used to. He sat closest to the fire, his leg bouncing against the chair. 

“I hate Junior.” Joey said quietly, “He sucks.” 

“The worst part is they can’t even expel him or the Ministry would be all over this place,” Keith said, scratching behind his head. “He’s got a fucking shield.” 

“Language, Keith,” Gwen chided. “But I hear you.” 

“I don’t give a damn about language. He can’t be touched because his fucking father.” Keith groaned, “It sucks!” 

“I agree with you,” Scrags said, glancing at the painting as if expecting someone to enter. “For once.” 

Paul stayed silent, staring into the flames.  _ God  _ he hoped Emma was okay. She had looked so still down there on the field. She didn’t look like Emma. 

“Esther’s with Jane, right?” Gwen asked. “I wanna make sure that Jane’s okay, but E’s the best person for it right now.”

“I saw her talking to Jane as we left,” Ja’far offered. He had been taking in the Gryffindor common room as the others spoke.

“Oh, good, good.” Gwen nodded, “I’m probably going to ask to make Emma the pumpkin pasties. Those are her favorites. Professor Houston’ll let me. And maybe some cookies too. Jane likes those.”

“So does Keith,” Keith offered with half a smile at Gwen. 

“Shut up, idiot,” Gwen said, elbowing him, but returning a smile nevertheless. “Or you don’t get any.” 

“Damn, okay, G.” He held his hands up. Paul had been staring at his hands, kind of zoned out. 

“Earth to Paul,” Joey said, nudging his friend. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Paul said, shaking his head a couple of times to clear the Emma-themed cobwebs. “I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” Joey asked quietly, “You’ve been out of it since we got here.” 

“I just wanna go check on Emma, you know?” Paul replied. He knew he was going to regret saying that, but Joey didn’t seem to have it in him to make fun. 

“Once we hear back from Jane and Esther, we can go up. I’ll go with you.” Joey said quietly. When he wasn’t making fun of Paul, he was a nice guy. Paul was glad his roommate was such a good friend. 

“Thanks, Joey.” Paul managed a smile. 

Joey nodded as the portrait opened and Professor Houston came in, looking disgruntled. She was followed by Professor Slokhnvo, who looked absolutely furious. 

“Professor-” Gwen looked up. “What’s going on?” She twirled her hair nervously.

“Miss Perkins is in the infirmary, being treated for a concussion and a broken arm. Mr. Spaceclaw has a week’s detention and is suspended from the Quidditch team until further notice,” Professor Houston said. 

“Only a week?” Keith looked up. “For breaking Emma’s arm, he  _ only _ got a week?” 

“Keith,” Professor Slokhnvo said, shaking her head warningly. 

‘I’m sorry, Professor, but I think that’s...can I swear?” He looked at Professor Slokhnvo. 

“Pfft, go for it,” Professor Houston said. Paul had almost forgotten that she was there. 

“That’s fucking  _ bullshit _ .” Keith snapped. “A week for physical injury? I got a week for breaking that container full of frogs last year!” 

“Oh, that was funny,” Professor Houston laughed softly, “We wanted to expel him. By ‘we’, I mean Tatiana, Barbara, and I, but Professor Carvour and Headmaster Dumbledore said no.” 

“Oop, and there’s the Ministry shield,” Scrags muttered so only his friends could hear. 

“So, is she awake?” Ja’far asked, changing the topic. 

“Yes, she is,” Professor Slokhnvo replied. “Paul, she was asking if she could see you.” 

“Me?” His cheeks flushed red. “Really?”

“Yes, you. I’ll walk you up.” Keith stood. “C’mon, tiny first-year, I’ll show you where the infirmary is.” 

“I’ll come too,” Professor Slokhnvo cut in. “I have to go that way anyway. The rest of you should head back to your common rooms.” 

“Professor, can I get into the kitchen at some point?” Gwen asked Professor Houston. “I want to make some stuff for Emma and Jane…” 

“Go ahead now,” Professor Houston replied. “If anyone tries to hassle you, tell them you’re there with my permission. There’s still a few hours before dinner, but try to be out before it starts.” 

“Of course, I will be. Thank you.” Gwen grabbed Scrags’ arm and dragged him with her. Bill, Ja’far, and Joey each went back to their common rooms, leaving Keith and Paul with Professor Slokhnvo. Paul blew a breath out. He just wanted Emma to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and I would like to formally designate ourselves as co-presidents of the Keith fan club thank you very much


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Paul visits Emma in the infirmary and finds a connection to Joey

“Alright, now that Cynthia’s not here, I can say it,” Professor Slokhnvo huffed. “It is absolutely unbelievable that Junior was not expelled or suspended for that. Just because his father’s in the fucking Ministry does not mean he should be able to behave the way he does.” 

“I know, right?” Keith complained. He was walking on the other side of Professor Slokhnvo with his arms crossed and a sour expression. “Also, do I have permission to put spiders in his mattress?” 

“No.” Professor Slokhnvo shook her head. “Don’t stoop to his level.” 

“Why does he get away with it?” Paul asked, “What’s the Ministry?” 

“Wizard Parliament.” Keith whispered. “They have a lot of pull here. Way too much if you ask me.” 

“Essentially, they govern the Wizarding World and make all these laws and such.” Professor Slokhnvo explained, “Mr. Spaceclaw, Junior’s father, is in the Ministry. Basically, it makes Junior like royalty here.” 

“Because if Junior complains to daddy about the mean people at Hogwarts treating him bad,” Keith whispered when Professor Slokhnvo wasn’t looking. “The Ministry will come fuck everything up. Plus, he can say whatever the fuck he wants and won’t get in trouble for it either.” 

“That’s not right.” Paul shook his head, “I just hope Emma’s okay.” He mumbled. 

“She will be,” Keith said reassuringly. Professor Slokhnvo opened the door to the infirmary. Paul could see Jane and Esther, so that meant he wasn’t totally alone with Emma. Amazing.

Keith walked Paul into the infirmary and they joined Esther and Jane at Emma’s bedside. 

“Hey, Emma-” Keith said softly, “How’re you feeling?” 

“Oh, I’m just dandy,” Emma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

“Good news, everyone,” Keith joked. “She’s gonna be okay. She’s still got her sarcasm.” 

“Hi, Emma..” Paul mumbled, playing with his fingers. “Professor Slokhnvo won’t let Keith hex Junior or whatever, but we’re okay too.” 

“Emmie, we’re gonna go.” Jane said softly, “I’ll be back to bring you dinner. How does that sound?” She asked her sister, coming close. 

“Yeah, Jane. Sounds good.” Emma managed a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll go too,” Keith said. “See if I can give G and Scrags a hand in the kitchen. Esther, come with?” 

“We’ll talk on the walk back. I’m walking Janie back to Ravenclaw first.” She looked at him, beginning to walk with Jane. 

Keith nodded and followed them out, leaving Paul and Emma alone in the infirmary. 

“I’m sorry Junior did that.” Paul mumbled, “It’s not right.” 

“Don’t you worry, Paul,” Emma said. “You can bet I’ll get him back somehow.” 

“I know, but still…” He sighed. “I think you guys still won regardless.” 

“We did,” Emma said, stifling a yawn. “The team and Ted stopped by for a few minutes to see how I was. Amidst a lot of swearing about Junior, Ted told me it was a Gryffindor victory, since I caught the snitch first. Everyone but Professor Carvour agrees.” 

“Of course he doesn’t. He’s rude.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Professor Houston said he stopped Junior from getting expelled even though he knocked you off your broom!” 

“What’s he got instead?” Emma sat up a little bit. 

“Week’s detention and suspended from the team.” 

“Fuck that. Don’t tell Jane I swore.” 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Paul promised. He reached out and took Emma’s good hand when she stretched it out. “How long do you have to stay here?” 

“Just over night,” Emma said, giving Paul’s hand a casual squeeze before letting go. “The Hogwarts infirmary is good.” His cheeks went red.

“Concussions suck. I know how bad they are.” Paul had gotten a few in his lifetime. 

“You’re the least athletic kid I know, Paul. How’d you get one?”

“It was...an accident.” Paul didn’t elaborate further. It definitely had not been an accident, it had been a run-in with a drunken Stanley last year, but Paul wasn’t about to saddle Emma with the knowledge. It didn’t matter now. 

“Okay. Sure.” Emma didn’t sound like she believed him one bit, but she dropped the subject. He fidgeted with his free hand and thought for a minute. 

“Uh, do you want to see something? I don’t know if it’ll help with anything, or even cheer you up, but-”

“Shut up and show me, Paul,” Emma gave him a grin. “I wanna see it.” 

Paul carried the old photo of him and his parents everywhere he went nowadays. He still hadn’t gotten a frame for it, and it was a comfort. He pulled it out of his pocket 

“Uh, my parents. That’s them. And me, by the way.” He pointed to the little baby in the picture. 

“No blue blotch,” Emma said critically, examining the photo. 

“Yeah. No blue. Quite a look, if you ask me.” He smiled softly. 

“I like the blotch better,” Emma said. “It’s got some pizzazz to it. You were a cute baby though.” 

“That’s my mum. She played Beater for Ravenclaw. If only I was athletic…” He looked down at them. 

“Hey,” Emma said reassuringly. “Everyone’s got different stuff they’re good at. For instance, I’m relying on you to help me pass my classes.” 

“Okay, but like, I don’t pay attention in any class besides Transfiguration and Charms, so you’re...in pretty bad shape.” Paul still held off on saying “screwed”. He used to get in trouble for that.

“Bold of you to assume that I want to pass History of Magic,” Emma scoffed. “I want to look Professor Carvour in the eye as he gives me terrible marks.” 

“Just blame it on...whatever you can.” 

“So help me, I will find some way to blame it on Junior.” 

“He sucks too.” Paul was probably repeating himself, but Emma’s hand was on his and his mind was still in overdrive from that. 

“Besides, Ja’far pays attention in all of his classes, so you can get his notes, and then I can steal them.” 

“True. True. Joey and I don’t pay attention at all. We spend all of class either making fun of Krayonder or just...not knowing what’s going on. Cause neither of us grew up with magic, you know.” He explained.

“Which is normal,” Emma said firmly. “And if anyone says otherwise I’ll deck them.” 

“You sound like Esther when you talk like that.” 

“Hey, if Esther’s my role model, I’m doing pretty well.” Emma laughed softly. “You should head to dinner.” 

“Not that hungry.” He shrugged. 

“You sure?” Emma asked quietly. He nodded. 

“Okay,” Emma said casually. He looked back down at the picture.

“Oh, Emma, my dad played Seeker for Gryffindor. I guess he was good, since I read he won a bunch of Quidditch trophies for Gryffindor-” He cut himself off once he realized how much he was talking. 

“No, keep going,” Emma stretched. “It’s a nice distraction.” 

“Oh, uh, he played for Gryffindor, and he was really good, I guess. Professor Slokhnvo said my mum refused to hit the bludger at him when they played each other, which I found funny...I dunno.” He shrugged. 

“Awww,” Emma said. “That’s so cute.” 

“Yeah. I...guess they liked each other a lot.” He managed a soft smile. 

“Seems it. They had a kid together. I think you have to like someone a lot to have a kid with them.” Emma shrugged. 

“Yeah,” Paul said. “I hope so.” His stomach growled, and he thought of plenty of curse words in his head. 

“Go eat, Paul.” Emma said softly, “Jane and Esther’ll be here. You can go.” 

“Are you sure?” Paul asked. “I can stay-” 

“Go have dinner, idiot. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Alright, Em, I’ll see you tomorrow-” He called her “Em”. he’d never done that.

“See you tomorrow, Paul,” Emma replied, closing her eyes. “Try not to get a concussion without me.” 

“I’ll try.” He mumbled with a smile before leaving the hospital wing.

A few minutes later, he was back in the Ravenclaw common room, up in his dorm. He didn’t feel like dinner. He still felt bad about Emma. 

“Hey, Paul,” he heard from behind him. Joey stood there, holding out a plate of pumpkin pasties and chocolate chip cookies. “Thought you might want some sugar.” 

“Thanks.” He took one of the cookies, “Aren’t these for Emma and Jane?” 

“Jane already had some and they’re taking a half-dozen pumpkin pasties up to Emma. I’m under strict orders from Gwen to distribute the rest to my roommates.” 

“Oh. Good.” He nodded and took a bite of the cookies. “She’s still Emma. Sarcastic and all that.” 

“See,” Joey said. “Your Emma is fine.” 

“She’s not my Emma, Joey-” He leaned back on his headboard. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Joey said with a smile. “Sorry, I shouldn’t make fun right now.” 

“I mean, she’s awake and threatening Junior, so she seems okay.” He shrugged, “Like, she’s still Emma.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

“Yeah, plus, she let me talk about my parents.” Paul smiled. “It was nice, you know? I showed her the photo and everything.” 

“And how did she feel about that?”

“Well…” Paul began. “She seemed to understand. I mean, these photos are all I’ve got. And she helped me… process all of this new stuff I know about my parents. I mean, before, all I had was Stanley’s opinion and-” 

“Who’s Stanley?” Joey asked, a note of concern creeping into his voice. 

“The guy I lived with.” Paul looked down. 

“Like, your adopted dad or something?” 

“I wouldn’t call him my dad.” Paul looked down at the floor. Joey watched him for a second

“Where’d you go to school?” He asked after a minute. 

“Like, elementary school?” Paul asked. “Privet Drive Elementary, why?” 

“Me too. I was thinking. I had this kid in my school that had the worst dad. He never spoke, unless he was called on. The dad was scary. I remember. That’s all.” He shrugged. 

“Wait…” Paul tilted his head. “Joey Richter? You’re Joey Richter?” 

“That’s me.” Joey nodded. “I’m Joey Richter.” 

“Huh.” Paul remembered Joey. Before Stanley had started keeping him home from school out of fear that the school would find out how Paul was being treated, Paul had been in Joey’s elementary school class. Joey had been hyperactive, to say the least. 

“Was that kid you?” He asked quietly. Paul just nodded, biting his lip. He wasn’t too hungry anymore. 

“Damn,” Joey shook his head. “I remember wondering where you went after you left school.” 

“I wish I stayed.” He sighed. “I missed school.”

“Why’d you leave?” Paul just looked at him and it seemed to dawn on Joey. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “That’s how I ended up with Professor Mega-Girl, though. Professor Tootsie came and got me. I wouldn’t be here.” 

“I wish a professor had come to my house,” Joey said, looking up at the ceiling. “My parents didn’t take me being a wizard too well.” 

“Join the club. Stanley hates my mom and dad. Something about magic and all that. I don’t know. All I know is that...I’m here now.”

“I had to sneak out of the house with my older sister to get my school supplies. My parents tried everything they could to make me seem normal,” Joey said bitterly. 

“They didn’t succeed with their normal, at least.” He shrugged. “Stanley did the same. He also just really did not like me.” 

“Then why’d he take you in?” Joey asked. “Seems like a weird decision.” 

“He had this, like, crush on my mom. They knew each other or something and when my parents died, apparently he decided to be my guardian for whatever reason. Then proceeded to stick me in the cupboard and forget about me.” 

“He sounds terrible.” Joey shook his head. “I’m sorry, Paul. You’re a good friend.” 

“Thanks, Joey,” Paul said with a smile. “For the record, you deserve better parents too. Ones who accept you.” 

“And you deserve parents who didn’t shove you in a cupboard. Were the professors better?” He asked. 

“So much better,” Paul reassured him. “Specs certainly didn’t hurt either.” 

The cat in question had wandered into the dormitory and was now rubbing her head on Paul’s legs. He scooped her up and she snuggled contentedly into his arms. Specs had definitely been a good part of the summer. 

“Does your cat still hate me?” Joey asked hesitantly. Specs hissed at him as he tried to come close and Paul shushed her. 

“Yep.” Paul laughed, and Joey did too. 

“Hey, Joey,” Paul added after a moment. “Please don’t tell anyone about Stanley. I… I don’t want anyone to know yet.” 

“Of course I won’t,” Joey promised. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 

“Thanks.” Paul looked up at him. “I won’t tell either.” 

It was good to have a friend like Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABEYS


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's first Christmas at Hogwarts goes very, very well

Paul typically hated Christmas. Christmas at Stanley’s house was never fun. It had never consisted of presents, or even a kind ‘Merry Christmas’ from Stanley. He had spent last Christmas in the cupboard under the stairs while Stanley went out and got drunk. Not very fun.

However, Tootsie promised that Christmas at Hogwarts would be better. Hogwarts had a giant feast on the last day of term to celebrate, and all the students would buy gifts to give to one another. Paul wasn’t really expecting any gifts, but he had bought some chocolate frogs. Professor Slokhnvo and Professor B held a party and dinner for all the students that stayed for Christmas. He’d given Krayonder and Ja’far their chocolate frogs when they left for home. 

Christmas morning, Paul woke up excited for the first time. He’d never felt like this before. Of course, Joey stayed with him. He hadn’t been invited home for Christmas either. 

“Morning, Joey,” Paul groaned as he rolled out of bed, disturbing Specs, who mewled in protest as she fell off the bed. “Merry Christmas.” He felt Specs knead against his legs in protest.

“Merry Christmas, Paul,” Joey replied. “I got you a present.” Joey’s owl, Dick, ruffled his feathers in protest to all the noise. 

“I got you one, too.” Dick, who came into Joey and Paul’s room from the owlery on a regular basis, didn’t have a perch. Joey had only bought the essentials when he had gone shopping, and so Paul, with some help from Mega-Girl, had a perch, engraved with Dick’s name, sent to Hogwarts. It’d been hiding in Tootsie’s hut since it came in, which was nice.

“C’mon, we can go see Professor Mega-Girl and Professor Tootsie.” Paul put his jacket and shoes on, picking Specs up as well to see her human parents. 

“Sounds good. Then breakfast. I’m starving.” 

The pair, along with Dick and Specs, walked through the snow on the ground to go to Tootsie’s hut. It was a nice-looking building for whatever a hut should look like. Paul knocked on the door, holding a squirming Specs.

“Good morning, Paul,” Mega-Girl said as she opened the door. “Good morning, Joey. Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry Christmas, Professor!” Joey smiled as Paul placed Specs down in the house. Specs immediately began purring when Mega-Girl lifted her. Tootsie was cooking at the stove they had in there.

“Merry Christmas, boys!” He called, grinning. “Do you boys want breakfast?”

“Merry Christmas, Tootsie!” Paul replied with a grin. He turned to Joey, who had Dick perched on his shoulder. 

“I’d love some breakfast!” Joey said happily. 

“Me too,” Paul agreed. Mega-Girl allowed them in and Paul smiled. The hut was small, but warm and it felt nice inside. It felt like home. 

“Oh, Paul, we got you a gift.” Tootsie smiled, finishing up breakfast and using his wand to bring plates over. 

“You did?” Paul said in amazement. He was still getting used to having people think of him for things like Christmas. “Thank you!” 

“You’re very welcome,” Mega-Girl said with one of her motherly smiles. “You can open it after breakfast, if you’d like.” 

“Can I give Joey his gift first? Please?” Paul smiled, looking at Joey and then Mega-Girl. 

“Absolutely!” Mega-Girl said. “You know where it is.” 

Paul hurried over to the cabinet, where Dick’s new perch lay wrapped at the bottom. He’d hidden it there two weeks ago when he’d bought it, because he knew if he brought it up to his room, Joey would see it. 

“Merry Christmas!” Paul held it out.

“Thanks, Paul!” Joey tore the wrapping off and gave a gasp of delight. “Dick!” He called to his owl, who flew down from the rafters to rest on Joey’s shoulder. “You’ve got a perch now. It’s even got your name on it!” 

“Do you like it?” Paul asked, fiddling with his fingers behind his back.

“I love it!” Joey said excitedly. “Dick likes it too, see?” 

The owl had already taken up residence on his new perch, which Joey had set on the table in order to admire it. Dick gave a hoot and settled down, beginning to clean his feathers. Specs rubbed up against it, rocking it.

“Specs!” Paul protested, moving to scoop up the cat. “Leave him alone.” She just mewled, which made Mega-Girl laugh as Tootsie brought plates over for breakfast. 

“Let’s eat.” He set the food down on the table. Joey immediately began to take some food. Paul, as always, waited a bit before taking what he wanted. He was still getting used to having first pick, after all. He might never shake the habit. 

Breakfast went quickly, and no one talked all that much. They were all too busy cramming eggs, toast, and sausages down as fast as they could. Specs occasionally tried to jump into Paul’s lap, but a little bit of charms from Mega-Girl sent her running after imaginary mice. After they’d finished, Joey leaned back with a contented sigh. 

“That was delicious,” He said. “Thank you, Professor.” 

“Anytime, Joey,” Tootsie replied. “Now, who wants to open a present next?” 

“Can I give Paul his present?” Joey asked. 

“Of course,” Mega-Girl said. “Then we’ll give Paul his present.” Paul’s cheeks went red as he picked Specs up and held her, gently petting her as he waited. 

Joey placed two packages on the table, both neatly wrapped in paper. “The bigger one is kind of a joke.” 

“Thanks.” Before Hogwarts, Paul hadn’t even gotten  _ one  _ present. Well, maybe he had, but he couldn’t remember it. He went for the bigger one first, opening it to reveal some sort of poster. 

“It’s for the Falmouth Falcons.” A mischievous smile crept across Joey’s face. “ _ Emma’s  _ favorite team. You can give it to her when she gets back. You’ll be her favorite.” 

“Gee, thanks, Joey,” Paul groaned. He could feel himself blushing already, and Joey was going to make fun of him for it mercilessly. 

“That’s a sweet idea, Paul.” Mega-Girl noted, another one of those motherly smiles on her face. “I’m sure Emma would like it.” 

“Okay, I’m going to open the other present now,” Paul said. His cheeks were  _ definitely  _ red now. Before anyone else could say anything, Paul tore the wrapping off the smaller of the two parcels. He pulled out a book, and nearly jumped up and down. 

“ _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!”  _ Tootsie said, reading the cover over Paul’s shoulder. “Oh, Paul that’s a great one! One of my favorites, written by the best Magizoologist who ever lived!” 

“What’s a magizoologist?” Paul asked, eyeing the books excitedly. “I’m excited though, whatever it is. I can read them all over break!” 

“A Magizoologist is someone who studies magical creatures,” Tootsie explained. “Their behavior and such. I met Newt Scamander, the man who wrote that book, during my time at Hogwarts. A good man.” 

“Mmm,” Paul was already flipping through it. The book was full of illustrations of creatures the likes of which Paul had never seen. It was beautiful. “This is awesome, thank you, Joey!” He continued to flip through it, his eyes sparkling.

“Do you want the present from us, Paul?” Mega-Girl asked gently, drawing his attention from the pages. He nodded, turning red but still very excited. 

Tootsie handed Paul the package, and Paul opened it eagerly. It was another book. The title read  _ The Tales of Beedle the Bard.  _ This one looked awesome too. 

“Beedle the Bard. It’s a fairy tale book. I know you’re a little old, but…” Tootsie smiled, “It was a copy we had here.”

“It’s wonderful!” Paul said. Anything from the wizarding world that he received was new and exciting to him. And he never turned down a good book. He put it with the others before hugging Tootsie and Mega-Girl tightly. 

“Thanks for the presents, guys,” He said, including Joey, too. “They’re incredible.” 

“No problem, Paul,” Joey said with a grin. “Thanks for the roost for Dick.” 

“You two should get up to the castle,” Mega-Girl told them. “The party should be starting soon.” 

“Are you guys coming too?” Paul asked, looking at the two. Specs had curled up by the fire, not set on returning to the castle at this moment. 

“We’ll be along later,” Mega-Girl replied. “We’ll be at the dinner, for sure.” 

The party wasn’t exactly Paul’s thing. It was loud and bustling and way too much for him after about an hour and a half. So, he retreated back into the Ravenclaw common room. He was pleased to find Specs wandering on his way and he scooped her up.

He sat down on his bed, Specs curled into his lap, and opened up the book that Tootsie and Mega-Girl had given to him. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet, and was eager to see what it held within its pages. 

What he found was better than he could ever imagine. 

He recognized the loopy handwriting immediately. It was the same as on the back of his picture, the only one he had for the first 11 years of his life. It was his mother’s. Little notes scribbled in margins, little hearts doodled in corners, this was his mother’s book. 

Paul flipped through the pages in wonder, scrutinizing every little detail, every scribble. He laughed softly when he found a heart that held Tom’s name in the middle, and doodled signatures of ‘Becky Houston.’ He found a couple of pages with not-as-neat handwriting, always ending with “Beck”. He hoped that was his father’s handwriting. His mother had beautiful handwriting. As he reached the end, he found names scattered across the pages. 

_ William. _

_ Evan.  _

_ Peter.  _

_ Adelaide. _

_ Sara.  _

_ Tatiana. _

_ Cynthia.  _

_ Thomas.  _ That one was his father’s, but it did have a heart next to it. 

_ Rebecca.  _ That one also had a heart. 

There was one name that was different from the others, and seemed to have been written a bit later than the other list. It had a scribbled circle around it, multiple loops around this one name. 

_ Paul. _

That was his name. Then, he flipped to the back, and he found his name alongside a girl’s version.

_Paul Thomas Matthews._ _Tatiana Adelaide Matthews._

Paul wanted to cry. He could picture his mother and father, young and in love, doodling baby names inside this book their seventh year. He could almost imagine Tom looking over Becky’s shoulder as they wrote these final names in the back of their book. He rubbed his eyes as Specs rubbed her face against the book. He looked up to see Mega-Girl in the doorway.

“No party?” She asked softly. Specs curled up by Paul’s arm. He pet her.

“I needed a break,” Paul admitted. He looked up at Mega-Girl, momentarily breakign the spell of the pages. 

“How’s the book?” She asked, “Good, right?” 

“Did you know it was my mom’s?” He blurted out. “Because it’s the best thing that’s ever been given to me.” 

“What? That book’s been in the hut for years now. Can I see?” She asked, coming over and sitting on the bedspread. 

Paul didn’t want to let go of the book, but handed it to Mega-Girl reluctantly. “It’s got her little notes all over it.” Mega-Girl flipped through it, a smile coming over her face.

“I forgot...your mother did a project where she analyzed every wizard fairy tale. It took her months. She must’ve left it one day at the hut and never came back for it.” She studied Becky’s handwriting before spotting Tom’s, “Oh, and there’s your father’s. Much less pleasant to read.”

“It is my father’s writing?” Paul asked. 

“That’s his chicken scratch, alright. He always said he was helping her with her project. I suspect that they were writing these notes during my class instead.” Mega-Girl gave a soft chuckle. “I let them get away with it most of the time.” Paul bit back his smile.

“They wrote all sorts of things in here.” He showed some of Becky’s notes, some of the doodles, and the names scattered here and there. He smiled, thinking of his parents. 

“I’m glad you have this book, Paul,” Mega-Girl handed the book back, and put a hand on Paul’s shoulder. “It’s only right that the book should end up with you.” 

“Thank you for it…” he whispered. “I’m going to read the stories too, I promise.” 

“You can do whatever you’d like,” Mega-Girl said with another soft laugh. “It’s your book. If you just wanted to look at the notes I wouldn’t blame you.” 

He smiled before hearing something peck at his window. He opened it, and Keith’s owl with a little package flew in and dropped it on the bed. He scratched behind its neck before opening the package. There was a little picture frame with a note.

_ Heard from a certain Transfiguration Professor you needed a frame. Merry Christmas, knucklehead. _

_ Your favorite Slytherin,  _

_ Keith :) _

Paul wanted to cry again. Keith and his squad had been wonderful to Paul and his friends, taking them in and showing them the ropes when they didn’t have to, and now Keith had sent him a really thoughtful gift. Keith really was Paul’s favorite Slytherin. Besides Professor Slokhnvo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would once again like to formally announce that i would DIE for keith swanson


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are exchanged and something belonging to Tom Houston comes into Paul's possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collab with @justasidekick as always! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The day that second term started was the most nerve-racking of Paul’s life. Emma’s present sat, still neatly wrapped, on his bedside table, next to the photo of his parents which now sat proudly displayed in the new frame he’d gotten from Keith. 

“Hey, Paul!” Krayonder rolled out of bed and messed his hair up. Paul groaned, trying to fix it still. 

“What’s up?” He responded. “Ready for classes?” 

“Today’s the day you give your girlfriend her present!” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Paul protested. “Emma and I are just  _ friends. _ ” 

“Sure.” Krayonder laughed. “Sure.” 

“Oh come on, Krayonder,” Ja’far protested. “Be nice.” 

“They’re literally together. He’s just in denial.” Krayonder huffed. 

“Okay, Krayonder’s right,” Joey agreed. Paul glared at him and he quickly changed the subject. “But it’s not important. What’s important is that all our friends are back and that’s very exciting!” 

“Agreed,” Paul said. “You know, I’m hungry. Let’s go get some breakfast.” 

“Bring that poster. For Emma.” Krayonder pointed.

“I’m bringing the poster for Emma,” Paul groaned, picking up the package. “Let’s go.” 

Walking down the stairs and seeing Emma and Jane was the highlight of Paul’s morning, not that he’d ever tell anyone that. 

Esther and the Squad were with them, Keith regaling him with some story about what he’d gotten Hermann for Christmas. 

“Hey, Keith, thank you.” Paul interrupted, “For the frame.” 

“Oh, no problem!” Keith replied, giving Paul a grin. 

“You got Paul a present?” Scrags complained. “You didn’t get  _ me  _ anything.” 

“Yeah, well, you didn’t get me anything either so I don’t feel bad about it.”

“How was your break?” Paul asked Emma over the sound of Keith and Scrags’ argument. 

“Oh, it was okay,” Emma shrugged.

“I, uh, I got you something.” Paul offered her the package and Emma took it gratefully. 

“Thanks. I got you something too, but I’ll give it to you later. It’s in my dorm.” 

Paul had to hide his blush. “Um, thanks Em.” 

“Of course.” Emma smiled and opened her gift. “No way! You got me a Falcons poster! It’s my favorite team!” 

“I know,” Paul said. “You told me, remember? I uh, saw that and I thought you might like it.” 

“I didn’t think anyone remembered.” She smiled down at it before putting it down and hugging him. Paul’s brain short-circuited for a second, which was totally fine and normal. Joey was snickering behind him and his cheeks went red. 

“Um, anyway, you guys wanna go get breakfast now?” Paul asked. 

“Sure, Paul,” Joey said, still chuckling. “Whatever you say, Paul.” 

“Oh, be nice,” Ja’far chided. “He just wanted to give her his gift.” 

Paul shot Ja’far a grateful look as the group descended into the dining hall, Keith and Scrags still somehow consumed in their argument, which had taken a completely different turn to the subject of presents for dogs and geckos. 

“So, what’d you get?” Ja’far asked out of courtesy. “For gifts.”

“Oh, I got a couple of books from Joey, Tootsie and Mega-Girl, the frame from Keith.” 

“What books?” Ja’far smiled. He was a nerd.

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Tales of Beedle the Bard.” 

“Oh, Beedle the Bard!” Ja’far grinned, “That’s a good one.”

“Yeah,” Paul agreed, smiling at the thought of the notes scribbled within its pages. “I haven’t read it all the way through yet.” 

“They’re all so good, but my favorite is the Three Brothers,” His friend began, “With the Deathly Hallows.” Paul smiled softly, his face lighting up. 

“That sounds like a good one.” 

“Oh, it is! It’s about these three brothers who meet Death, and he gives them each a gift. One gets the Elder Wand, which is the most important wand in all of Wizarding history. One gets the Resurrection Stone, which can bring people back from the dead momentarily. One gets an invisibility cloak, which he uses to evade Death.”

Paul’s eyes widened. “Bring people back from the dead?” He asked. His mind began to churn. 

“Well, only momentarily, as they all have to go back eventually.” Ja’far explained. 

Paul nodded. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” Still, his mind was racing at the mere possibility. Seeing them, even if only for a moment, was almost too appealing for Paul to bear. “It doesn’t exist in real life, though, right?” 

“Not that we know of.” Krayonder cut in. “My dad said the Invisibility Cloak does. But I don’t know if I believe him. But if it’s out there, I’m gonna find it.”

“You’d cause too much trouble.” Joey replied, “Nobody would give you an Invisibility Cloak.” 

Paul laughed as they all sat down at the table together, breakfast appearing before them. “True.” 

The gang all ate and then it was time for Transfiguration. Paul had missed that class. He specifically had to thank Professor Slokhnvo for telling Keith about his need for a frame. 

“Good morning, everyone,” Professor Slokhnvo said. “I trust you all had a good break.” 

Yeah, Paul had missed the class and the professor, but he sure as anything didn’t miss Junior. 

Junior, who sported fresh sunglasses and an even more smug expression, if that was possible. He kept making stupid comments, stupid interjections, and kept trying to show off.

“Mr. Spaceclaw, no sunglasses inside my class.” Professor Slokhnvo remarked as she turned away from the board, “It is not sunny in here. It is  _ snowing _ out.” 

“C’mon, Professor,” Junior complained, playing with the glasses on his face. “I’m the only one who  _ ever  _ gets in trouble here, and my father’s not happy about it.” 

“He’s a liar.” Joey whispered to Paul.

“Take them off, Mr. Spaceclaw.” Professor Slokhnvo’s voice turned cold. “And you are the one who gets in trouble in my class because you act out in my class. If your father has an issue with that, then maybe he should tell you to correct your behavior. Now take them off, or it’s detention.” 

Junior still refused.

“Detention for the next two days. 7pm.” She noted before turning back to the board and continuing her lesson. “Now, class, if you turn to page 156…”

Junior looked appalled and quickly took the glasses off. Paul had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He certainly didn’t want to end up in detention with Junior. At the end of class, Paul hung back for a couple minutes to say thank you.

“Yes, Mr. Matthews?” Professor Slokhnvo asked. 

“I just wanted to thank you for telling Keith about the frame,” Paul said softly. “It means a lot.” 

“Oh, of course.” She smiled at him. “You needed a frame for your photo, no? Keith was already set on getting you a gift but he wasn’t sure what. He came to me for advice.”

“Thanks regardless,” said Paul with a smile. “My photo can stay on my nightstand now, and it helps.” 

“That’s good. Now hurry off to your next class.” She waved him away with a smile. “Tell my wife I say hello.” 

“I will,” Paul promised. 

“Oh, Paul!” Professor Slokhnvo called after him. “I was going through some of my things, and I found something that belonged to your father. I arranged to have it brought to your dormitory. It’ll be waiting for you after classes.” 

“Thank you, Professor!” Paul smiled and darted off to his next class. He did indeed remember to tell Professor B that Professor Slokhnvo said hello. After classes, he practically ran up to his dorm. He wanted to see what he had been given. 

A package neatly wrapped in brown paper sat on his bed, tied with string so it didn’t come apart. Paul untied the knot and unfolded the paper to reveal a folded piece of cloth. 

A cloak with the name “Tom Houston” scrawled on the side that Paul could see. 

Paul took it out and examined it. It was soft and seemed warm. The dorm was chilly, so he decided to put the cloak on. Paul wrapped it around himself.

He looked down and realized that he could not see his arms, legs, or torso.

The Invisibility Cloak. Ja’far had said something about the Invisibility Cloak from the story. And Krayonder had said it was real. Paul couldn’t believe he was holding something from an actual fairy tale. It was almost like holding Cinderella’s glass slipper or the Holy Grail, except this one actually existed. 

_ How had Tom gotten it?  _

He took it off and put it back in the package, hiding it under his bed. If any of his roommates saw it, they’d flip out. Paul wanted to keep this a secret for now, from everyone, well, maybe everyone except Emma. And  _ maybe  _ Joey. 

He looked at it one more time. It was his dad’s. He had a little piece of his dad with him now. Even if it was a supposedly fake item from a storybook. He sat on his bed and reached under his pillow for the Beedle the Bard book he’d been given. 

Now was as good a time as any to start reading. All he had this afternoon was History of Magic and Flying anyways. He could catch up. He opened the book and looked through the table of contents. His mother had put little stars next to stories she must’ve liked. The Three Brothers was one of them. 

He figured that the story from which his cloak originated was a good place to start. As he read, his gaze gravitated to little notes here and there.

_ Tommy, stop distracting me. _

_ Sorry, babe. _

Paul hid a laugh behind his hand. A flash of imagination went through his head again and he winced, imagining again his father’s face and mother’s laughter. 

_ No. Just focus on the story, Paul.  _

He continued to read, relaxing as he grew more tired. Eventually, he just couldn’t keep his eyes open and he fell asleep. When he woke up, Specs had curled up on top of his stomach, on top of the book. The sun was setting and he just scratched behind her ears. He wasn’t feeling like getting up. Relaxing sounded better. 

“Paul?” Joey's voice came from the doorway. “You weren’t in class, I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Yeah, just fell asleep.” Paul rubbed his eyes and saw his roommate. “I’m fine. Did we get any homework from Professor Carvour?”

“Of course we did,” Joey said with an eye roll. “Honestly, you’re lucky to have missed class, he was in a bad mood today.” 

“What happened?” He asked, sitting up a little bit.

“He was just…..worse.” Joey looked up at the ceiling. “He seemed, like, on edge, every time someone would cough he would jump up, then shout at them. Emma sneezed and I thought he was gonna give her detention.” 

“Shoot, I forgot Emma was in that class with us.” He groaned. “What’s the homework tonight?” 

“1 roll of parchment on the Great Goblin Wars,” Joey muttered. “It won’t be too bad. It's all in the book.” 

“Oh, good. I can just wing it.” He smiled, snuggling back into his covers. “I’m going back to bed.” He mumbled as Specs mewled and snuggled into his side.

“Okay,” Joey said with a shrug. “Do you want anything from the dining hall?” 

“Uh, whatever’s left-over?” Paul shrugged. “Or, if Jane ends up making me a plate again...I’ll eat that. I’m really not that hungry.”

Joey nodded. “I’ll let Emma know you’re okay. She was  _ concerned _ .” 

“She was just being nice, Joey.” He blushed.

“No, your girl asked me about you four separate times,” Joey said, hiding a grin. 

“She isn’t my girl!” He groaned, hiding behind Specs. “She’s just being nice, Joey, leave her be.”

“Whatever you say, Paul,” Joey said. “Sweet dreams.” Paul closed his eyes as he heard Joey closed the dorm door behind him. 

Paul watched the door close before curling up underneath his blankets. His eyes felt heavy and he just closed them in hopes he’d get some rest. He’d been more tired than usual recently. It wasn’t fun, but he got to sit in bed and read his book from his parents, so it was a little bit okay. 

As Paul fell asleep, his hand reached down and touched the cloak hidden beneath his bed. He felt like he was slowly rebuilding the identities of his parents, piece by piece, and that was all he really needed to shut his eyes and fall asleep. 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's sick and his friends come to the rescue.  
> Feat.: Big Brother Keith Swanson and Mom Gwen Duke

Paul’s head hurt.

He’d been drowsy for a few days before, and he hadn’t put two and two together to realize that he was getting sick.

But he woke up one day in mid-January with a pounding headache and aching limbs and a general desire to fall asleep forever. His throat was burning and he would much rather die than go to any class.

“Yo, Paul,” Joey said, coming over to his bedside, causing Specs to hiss. “You don’t look so good, man.” 

“I don’t feel so good,” Paul mumbled, turning over. 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Joey replied. “Stay in bed, Paul.” 

“Do you want anything from breakfast?” Ja’far asked, doing his tie in the mirror.

“Yeah,” Krayonder agreed. “Toast helps, bro.” Paul just shook his head.

“Unless it’s water, no.”

“Okay,” Joey said with a nod. “We’ll take notes for you today. You can’t go to class.” 

“Maybe I’ll go to Charms if I’m feeling well enough. And Transfiguration.” Paul pet Specs, who just purred and leaned into his touch.

“No, Paul, don’t do that.” Joey said with a sigh. “Stay in bed.” 

“Yes, Paul.” He yawned and winced when his throat hurt. “I’ll see you later.” He waved at his friends.

As his friends left, Paul closed his eyes, willing sleep to come, Specs curled on his chest. It didn’t. Specs meowed and licked his hand.

“Stop it.” He croaked, leaning back into his pillow. He felt like...the word he wasn’t allowed to say. The s-word. Then, his train of thought derailed. He felt like  _ shit _ . He was allowed to think it when he felt like this. Stanely couldn’t read minds. He was far away, far far away, and a frog.

Defeated, Paul reached for  _ Beedle the Bard.  _ If he couldn’t sleep, he was at least going to read and distract himself. 

Another one of his mother’s favorites was  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune.  _ It had little stars around the title. She seemed to really enjoy that one. He flipped to the page and began to read. None of it really made sense since his head felt fuzzy, but it was fine because his mother’s notes explained it to him. 

Paul’s favorite part was the last line, where it was revealed that everyone got their wish without the need for magic at all. It made him feel good, and it seemed that his mother liked it, too. 

_ Does that mean you’ll marry me if I ask?  _ It was his dad’s handwriting.  _ Go down on one knee next to a magical fountain?  _

_ You think I wouldn’t of my free will, hon?  _ His mother had written underneath.  _ But, I mean, propose next to a pretty fountain and it’s a 10000% guarantee. _

_ Noted. <3  _

Paul smiled and gently touched the handwriting. His parents were nerds, but in the sense that they were in love. Not that they were like him, awkward and dumb. He shook his head and continued reading different notes she’d written that were just...normal notes. Not even academic notes.

_ Quidditch at 4:45. Remember bat.  _ His father had written. 

_ I will, don’t you worry.  _

_ Good.  _

Looking at them made him feel a little less miserable. Specs nudged her head into the book, wanting attention. He let a hand drop to pet her as he continued to read.

He flipped through the stories, half-reading, and half just looking at the notes that his parents had written in the book. They made him feel a little bit better. His eyes drooped and he finally felt sleep coming. He fell asleep as Specs snuggled into him.

“Paul?” 

Paul was startled from his sleep by Joey coming in with a plate from lunch and Ja’far with some water. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, moving his book. Specs mewled and hissed at Joey, who hissed back. 

“Thanks, guys,” Paul groaned, sitting up. 

“Professor Mega-Girl knows you’re not coming to class, we stopped by and told her.” Ja’far said.

“Cool, thanks,” Paul said, taking the plate from Joey as Ja’far put the water on the bedside table. He was going to try and go, but he felt even worse now so that wasn’t an option. “What classes did we have?” 

“Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic,” Joey rattled off. 

“How was Transfiguration?” Paul asked. Professor Slokhnvo was great.

“The usual,” Joey said with a shrug. “Junior being a brat, Professor Slokhnvo telling him off and generally being awesome. I didn’t pay attention much.” 

“Good, good, and how bad was Professor Carvour today?” He rubbed his nose on his sleeve. He had no tissues.

“More paranoid than usual.” Joey shrugged. “I have no idea what’s gotten into him, but he seems like he wants to kill us for moving around.” 

“He’s just being odd,” Ja’far sighed. “He’s probably just worried about something.”

“What, worried about the best ways to torture us?” Joey groaned, leaning back.

“Be nice,” Ja’far chided.

“Why?” Paul whined, drinking his soup. “He’s a jerk. Let us complain, Ja’far. It’s worth it. I’m sick, you can’t yell at me.” That was the boldest statement Paul had ever made.

“Sick Paul has audacity,” Ja’far said, impressed. Paul just continued to drink his soup. He couldn’t tell how to take that remark. He couldn’t tell if Ja’far was joking or not.

“We should go,” Joey said reluctantly. “Class and all that.” 

“I’ll hopefully be okay for dinner.” Paul replied.

“Don’t be a hero,” Joey told him. “Stay in bed.” 

“Being a hero is my brand.” Paul replied, giving him a look. 

“Sure, Paul,” Joey said with a grin. “Whatever you say, Paul. Emma was asking about you. We’ll bring her here later.” 

“Thanks,” Paul said, hoping his fever-flushed cheeks would hide his blush. They didn’t, since Joey snickered.

“You’re whipped for her already.”

“Shut up,” Paul mumbled. “Isn’t it class time for you? Go.” 

“Bye, loverboy,” Joey teased, and then led Ja’far out. Paul burrowed back into his blankets. The soup Joey brought him had helped a bit, but he still didn’t feel like moving. His muscles hurt. Specs came out from under his bed.

“Hey, Specs,” Paul muttered. “Come on up.” 

Specs hopped on the bed and snuggled back up on Paul’s chest. She sniffed his empty bowl with disdain before curling up for a nap. She was the best roommate ever. She was much better than Joey, who pestered him about Emma. Specs just provided him with comfort and slept a lot, two of Paul’s favorite things. He didn’t have a cat with Stanley. He didn’t have a lot of things with Stanley. 

Paul yawned and decided that the cat had the right idea. He fell back asleep, letting Specs knead at his chest before she fell asleep too.

“Paul?” Emma’s voice startled him out of his sleep yet again. 

“Huh?” he asked, blinking. He was not used to the light. His head still felt fuzzy. “Emma?”

“Hey, Paul,” Emma said, standing over him. Specs was now curled in Emma’s arms, meowing contentedly. “Joey let me up.”

“Oh,” Paul sat up slowly, not wanting to jostle his head. 

“So, uh, how’re you feeling?” Emma asked. 

“Gross.” Paul said softly. “My head feels gross.”

“I’ll bet,” Emma said. “You don’t look so hot. Do you have a fever?” 

She put a hand on Paul’s forehead and he went absolutely haywire. His brain stopped working. 

“Yeah,” He managed. “I think I do.”

“I can tell,” Emma said. “Paul, you’re burning up. You should probably take something from the infirmary.” 

“And that, my friends, is why you should always have a Keith around in times of trouble,” said Keith, strolling into the dorm room with Gwen in tow. He brandished a bottle of nasty-looking medicine that Paul immediately did not want to take. “I grabbed this from Madame Pomfrey. It’s disgusting but every little bit helps.” 

“Who told you I was sick?” Paul furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh, let’s see,” Keith said, rattling off names. “Joey, Jane, Ja’far….and probably some other people whose names don’t start with J.” 

“Keith,” Gwen said, trying her best to sound irritated but hiding a smile behind her hand. “Stop talking and give him the medicine already. He looks terrible.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith handed her the bottle. “He does. Here.” 

Gwen accepted the bottle and unscrewed the cap, wrinkling her nose as she did so. The contents did not smell particularly good. She measured out some amount into the cap and then handed it to Paul. “Drink that. It’ll help.” 

“This smells gross.” He pulled a face.

“I know,” Gwen said. “You sound like Keith. But I promise it only tastes bad for like, a second. Please, just do it.” Paul pulled a face before drinking it, gagging when he finished.

“Oh, that’s nasty,” He said, sticking his tongue out to try and air out the horrible taste. 

“I know how you feel, buddy,” Keith said, pulling a face of his own. “That stuff  _ sucks _ .” Emma and Gwen were laughing, Emma sat on Joey’s bed with Specs curled up on her lap, meowing and pawing at the string Emma held above her head. She looked so peaceful and happy. Keith put an arm around Gwen and she leaned into him with a contented sigh. 

Paul felt better now than he had all day, and he didn’t think it was just the medicine. Maybe it was the people in the room actually having fun. He still felt terrible, like the s-word, but it was fine. Emma was here, and that alone was making everything better. Keith and Gwen were a bonus. 

If he let this slip to Joey, Joey would make fun of him relentlessly. That could not happen. 

For now, though, he could relax and watch Specs chase after imaginary mice that Gwen charmed up. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOHOO WE UPDATED  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!
> 
> promo:  
> kats tumblr: @just-a-side-kick  
> livs tumblr: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals  
> joint quote tumblr: @incorrect-foundfamily


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paul and emma go for an adventure in the forbidden forest.

When he was feeling better and the weather was slowly getting warmer, Paul enjoyed getting outside after classes. He spent a lot of time watching Emma on the Quidditch pitch, or with Joey learning hexes that they definitely didn’t teach in classes from Keith, and occasionally Ted, who, when he wasn’t being a jerk, was actually okay to be around. Sometimes, Gwen snuck him and Bill into the kitchens for snacks. Essentially, Paul was doing a lot of things he never thought he would ever be able to do.

It was kind of exhilarating, breaking all these rules. He’d been such a rule follower all of his life in fear of Stanley, and without him there, Paul could do whatever he wanted. Emma, of course, the polar opposite, knew the ins and outs of breaking rules. She knew every secret exit in Hogwarts. Jane said she’d been spending too much time with Esther.

So, it was inevitable that Emma would tap on his shoulder one night, and motion for him to bring the Invisibility Cloak. It was just him and Emma for this one. Joey had gotten detention with Professor B for breaking some potions, while Krayonder and Ja’far were studying. 

“Where are we going?” He asked, holding the cloak in his hands.

“Someplace cool,” Emma assured him. “You’ll see. Now shhh.” She tapped her finger on his lips quickly before pulling away. She led him down the stairs and kept them both quiet.

“Cloak,” She whispered, and Paul threw it over both of them, concealing them instantly. They were both small, Paul was around Emma’s height and extremely skinny, while she was just short.

Emma took his hand and led him through the corridors, places Paul had never even seen. In a matter of minutes, they were standing in the castle grounds, facing the Forbidden Forest. 

“Isn’t this the Forbidden Forest?” Paul asked quietly. He’d heard bad things about it. It was not a fun place to be at night.

“Yeah,” Emma said, her eyes glowing with excitement. “There’s  _ unicorns  _ in here. I wanna go see ‘em.”

“Are you sure this is safe?” He asked, readjusting the cloak. It was unusually warm for a March night, but they couldn’t just ditch the cloak.

“Probably not,” Emma said with a shrug. “But I live on the edge, and this is what you signed up for when you agreed to be friends with me.” 

“Fair enough,” Paul replied. Emma led him into the forest, fishing her wand out of her pocket.

“Lumos,” She whispered, letting her wand act as a flashlight.

“Do you know where the unicorns are?” Paul whispered as they crept through the forest. 

“Nah,” Emma said. “I figure we just look around till we find one. It’ll work eventually.” She shrugged as they walked. “You can drop the cloak down, we’re pretty far in.” Paul took the cloak off of the two of them and slung it over his arm as they strolled deeper into the forest. 

As they hiked, Paul tried not to focus on the fact that Emma’s arm was continually brushing his. His brain could not take that. Small talk wasn’t easy for him, but he tried anyway. 

“Having fun?” He asked, then mentally cursed himself. That was such an awkward thing to say. Emma just laughed.

“Did you talk to girls much before you got here?” She looked at him and he was sure his blush was enough to answer that.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Emma decided. “That’s okay, though. You’re still a good friend, you know?” 

“Oh, thank you,” He could feel himself blushing more. “You are too.”

“Well I hope so,” Emma said. “Bad friends don’t sneak their friends out to look at unicorns!” 

“True,” Paul smiled at the ground. He was having fun. Then, he heard a voice he hated.

“Ms. Perkins, Mr. Matthews, what are you doing out here?” Professor Carvour asked.

“We were going to visit Professor Tootsie,” Emma explained. “And we got lost. Sorry.”

“It’s past curfew.” Professor Carvour replied, “Professor Noodles does not accept visitors past curfew, just like the rest of your professors.”

“Hey, kids,” Paul heard the best voice he’d ever heard in his life. “What are you doing out here? It’s awful late.”

“We were coming to see you,” Emma said, “And we got a little lost, that’s all.” The light from her wand revealed Professor Tootsie in all of his glory.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Professor Tootsie said casually. 

“Professor, were these students coming to see you?” Owen asked coldly. 

“They were, I’ll take them back to my and Meredith’s to warm up a bit and see what they needed and then make sure they get back inside safely.” He offered.

“Of course,” Owen sneered. He seemed to want to say something more. 

“Alright, kids, let’s get going.” Tootsie led the kids towards his hut. It was a short walk, and Tootsie pushed the door to the hut open. Professor Mega-Girl sat awake at the table, drinking a cup of tea and reading parchments of essays.

“Paul, Miss. Perkins?” Mega-Girl asked, looking up. “What are you doing here?” 

“They were out in the forest, Owen was on them about comin’ to see me,” He replied. Paul put the invisibility cloak down, blushing from pure embarrassment. “So I brought them here, if that’s alright with you, darlin’.”

“It’s alright with me,” Mega-Girl replied. “It’s awfully late, is everything okay, Paul?” 

“Yeah,” He nodded. “Emma and I were, er, just on a walk.” He blushed more. He felt embarrassed for both sneaking out and getting caught. “I couldn’t sleep. She was trying to help.” He figured that it was probably good to have some sort of excuse. “We figured we’d come check if you were up.” 

“I see you had the cloak,” She pointed at his new possession at his feet. “Did it work out?”

“It did.” Paul blushed even deeper. “We just took it off for a second, and then Owen just happened to be there.” 

“I wonder what he was doing,” Emma said, flopping down on the couch in the hut as Specs hopped up next to her. She spent a lot of time here with him and the professors, usually just to see Specs. She seemed to like the cat more than him some days. Paul did too. Cats were better than people, just as a general. Except maybe Emma. Specs couldn’t take Emma’s spot.

“Probably sucking blood or whatever it is vampires do,” he grumbled. 

“Be nice,” Professor Mega-Girl chided. “Professor Carvour goes on walks at night. He must’ve taken his tonight in the Forest.” She turned the parchment she was reading over. Paul sat down next to Emma, petting Specs when she climbed over to him. 

“But I thought we weren’t allowed in the Forest,” Emma protested. “Why is he?”

“Because he’s a professor,” Tootsie replied with a wry smile. “They don’t get rules.” 

“That’s unfair,” She whined. “If it’s so  _ dangerous _ , he shouldn’t be going there either.” She scooped Specs into her arms. “And Specs agrees with me. Don’t you, Specs?” SHe baby-talked to the cat, scratching under her chin. As if she was responding, Specs meowed and purred. Tootsie chuckled at the coincidence.

“See, Specs says Professor Carvour shouldn’t be allowed in there if we’re not,” Emma complained. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Perkins, but we can’t change that rule,” Professor Mega-Girl sighed. “Believe me, we would’ve changed it ages ago if we could. I’d rather him never be around our home, since we live so close to the Forest. Alas, the rule is in place for him to wander as he pleases.” She wrote something down on the parchment, muttering under her breath. “Tootsie, honey, come read this stuff my students write. Can you somehow correlate the stars to something like Lumos? Because I don’t know how Ms. Al-Abbas comes up with this stuff, honestly. ”

“She’s a special one, alright,” Tootsie said with a grin. “Her mother writes in that newspaper. You know the one,” He rested his hands on his wife’s shoulders, rubbing them lightly. “I should be bringin’ the kids back to the castle.”

“Yes, it’s late,” She agreed. “You two get some rest, you hear?”

“Yes, Professor.” They both nodded. Paul was just glad they hadn’t gotten in trouble. Emma looked reluctant to leave without seeing a unicorn, or at least what Professor Carvour was doing in there. Paul suspected they’d be making another trip out into the woods soon, courtesy of Emma’s begging. Hopefully, this time, they wouldn’t get caught. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed !! please <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paul celebrates the end of the school year and his 12th birthday.

Finals, collectively, kicked everyone’s ass their first year. None of them were prepared for final exams and final parchments consuming every waking hour that wasn’t dedicated to classes.

His first year, Hufflepuff had actually won the House Cup. Bill and Gwen had been more than excited to finally get recognition for their house. In second place had come Slytherin, which had greatly deflated Junior’s ego (which made Paul content). In third, tied, were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. 

The winner of the Quidditch Cup, though, was Gryffindor with the youngest Seeker in a century, Emma Perkins. The final match had been intense and exciting. A repeat of Slytherin against Gryffindor, the two youngest Seekers. And the look on Junior’s face when Emma held the Snitch triumphantly in her fist was worth a million Galleons. 

At first, Paul was worried he’d be booted back to Stanley’s for three months of suffering. He’d known only safety and what he could only describe as peace for the ten months he’d been at school. All his worries were diminished when Professor Tootsie came to help him unload his trunk off the train to bring with him. He went right back with Professor Mega-Girl and Professor Tootsie, and that also meant another summer with Specs. And another summer with no Stanley, who, apparently, was still a frog. Things were looking up. 

He learned Professor Mega-Girl liked to have little get-togethers with her friends pretty quickly. She had one planned for the beginning of July, before Professor Slokhnvo went away with Professor B for a quick trip to America for something they hadn’t told Paul, or rather he hadn’t overheard. Professor Tootsie seemed to enjoy them too. Specs, however, didn’t seem to enjoy people invading her house.

Paul normally wouldn’t have liked them either, but when Mega-Girl informed him that Keith was coming, his mood improved immediately. He liked Keith. Keith was like the cool older brother he really never had.

On the day of the party, Paul spent the morning keeping Specs out of the kitchen and making sure she was fed and comfortable. For being a cat, she was pretty much a brat. He loved her just the same. She swiped at him a few times when he didn’t let her out of his room, but she was still showered in affection and love just the same. 

“Paul, Keith’s on his way!” Mega-Girl called up the stairs. “You ready?” 

“Yeah!” He called back. “Just making sure Specs is alright.”

“She’ll be alright,” Mega-Girl laughed. “Come downstairs, Paul.”

“Okay,” Paul replied, shutting Specs in the room one last time, causing a meow of protest. 

“Sorry, Specs,” he said with a chuckle. He went downstairs, joining Tootsie and Mega-Girl. Tootsie was grinning, frosting staining his hands.

“Surprise, Paul!” Emma’s voice chimed from over in the doorway. “Happy birthday!”

The fact that he hadn’t even realized it was his birthday surprised Paul at first. His birthday hadn’t meant anything special to him in the past. It was just a normal day of his life. Nothing extraordinary. He used to think he wasn’t that extraordinary either, but just one year in the wizarding world changed that just a little bit.

Emma was there. And Jane. Keith, Scrags, Gwen, Esther. Bill. They were all there. 

“Oh, um, thanks,” He said, blushing as Emma hugged him tightly. His eyes went wide, but he still hugged her back. 

“Joey said he’d try to come but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to,” She smiled at him. “You’re 12 now. Like me.” He’d missed her, that’s all he could tell.

“Like you,” Paul agreed softly, his blush growing deeper as Esther snickered. Jane swatted her arm lightly. 

“Be nice,” Jane ordered. 

“I am being nice,” Esther protested. “Happy birthday, squirt.” She used the nickname she’d begun to call him, mostly to tease him for his small stature.

“Thanks, Esther,” Paul said with a smile, as Keith pulled him into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on Paul’s head. He laughed and tried to squirm away, but Keith had more muscles than he ever would. He didn’t flinch anymore at the sudden grabs. At least not when it was from Keith.

“Happy birthday, knucklehead,” Keith said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Paul smiled. “I thought Professor Slokhnvo was coming with Professor B?”

“They are, they’re out back,” Keith grinned. “That whole ‘America trip’ was just to mess with you.” 

“Really?” Paul asked, blushing again at his own gullibility.

“Really,” Gwen smiled at him. “But they’re actually going, later on in the summer, before we head back.”

“They’re not gonna miss any school, are they?” Paul asked. 

“Nope, they’ll be on the train,” Keith reassured him. “Now c’mon. Let’s have fun, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Paul said with a soft smile. “Let’s have fun.” 

Tootsie had been the one to make the cake, and it was hastily frosted, but it was endearing to Paul. He couldn’t remember having a birthday cake, ever. Stanley had never celebrated his birthday before. If it wasn’t for a single reminder that he had a birthday and it being only mentioned in school celebrations for the summer birthday kids, he wouldn’t have ever known he had one.

Now, he had a cake. He had presents and friends surrounding him. It was one of the best days of Paul’s life. 

The presents almost seemed like too much, like they had at Christmas. Like he didn’t deserve them.

All the kids brought him something. Esther, Emma and Jane had chipped in together to get him a Falmouth Falcons sweatshirt, which was, as everyone knew, Emma’s favorite team. Keith, Barb and Tati had gifted him more photos of his parents, framed beautifully. One of him with cake on his face and his father holding him made his heart both soar and plummet. Tootsie and Mega-Girl had gifted him with new books and some Galleons and Sickles slipped inside some of them for spending money. Gwen had made him small cupcakes, which just added to the amount of desserts he had to celebrate.

“Thanks, you guys,” Paul said softly. He looked down at all his gifts, smiling a bit. 

Joey didn’t end up making it to the party. Paul didn’t think he would have. His parents weren’t the best with the magic thing. Paul missed his friend, but he would check on him when they got back to school. Or he’d send him an owl. He could borrow Tootsie and Mega-Girl’s.

All the kids went home before nightfall due to curfews and such. Tati and Barb stuck around, even after Paul went back upstairs to go to bed and hang out with Specs. Specs meowed and immediately snuggled on the sweatshirt when he placed it on his bed to get changed. She also protested when he picked her up and she clawed at his shirt with her back legs.

“It was a good birthday, Specs,” Paul whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. “Sorry you had to miss it.” 

Specs meowed and settled into his arms and he began to pet her. He leaned back on his pillows, holding her as she purred. Voices from downstairs floated up into his bedroom and he began to listen.

“You two have to be safe on your trip,” Mega-Girl said softly. “And don’t use his name when you’re talking to them. Lord knows who he’s got hiding around, if he’s even back like they’re saying.”

“I know,” Tatiana said. “Believe me. I hope I’m wrong.”

“Do you really think he is, though?” Tootsie spoke. “After all, Paul…”

“Like I said, I hope I’m wrong. But he’s powerful,” Tatiana said softly. “I….I don’t know if we ever truly banished him.” 

“And what does that mean for us?” Mega-Girl sounded nervous. Paul wasn’t sure she could ever sound nervous.

“I hope it means nothing,” Tatiana replied. “I hope he’ll stay deep in whatever hole he’s slunk into. But in the event that doesn’t happen, we  _ have  _ to be ready.” 

“How long would it take then?” Tootsie spoke up. Paul had never heard him sound nervous before. He was always the carefree professor every student loved. His hut was a welcome place for students, between his good nature and Mega-Girl’s kindness.

“I truly wish I could tell you,” Tatiana said mournfully. “But, like I said, I don’t know much of anything. I’m hoping our American counterparts will know more, but honestly I doubt it. They wouldn’t keep it from us, whatever our history. They understand that this, if it is a war, is one we must fight together.” 

“He should’ve died the night he killed Tom and Becky,” Mega-Girl sighed. “He should have. It’s the only logical explanation for that event.The scar on Paul’s cheek. He should’ve…” The room fell silent at the mention of Paul’s parents. He pressed a quiet kiss to Specs’ head.

“Paul should have died that night too,” Tatiana said softly. Paul didn’t hear that part. “But, by some magic none of us understand, he didn’t, no? His existence proves the impossible is possible. For good, or ill.” 

“Will you call us while you’re there?” Tootsie asked, “To update us on what they say before you have to break the news to Owen, Cynthia, and Albus.” 

“If I can help it, I won’t be telling Owen,” Tatiana spat. “He’d go back to siding with him, no doubt.”

“Probably,” Tootsie said with a sigh. “But you’ll tell us first…” He lowered his voice. “For Paul’s sake?” 

“For Paul’s sake,” Tatiana echoed. “I hope this is all some elaborate rumor that’s going to be extinguished. But with the track record of, you know, my generation...I wouldn’t hope too hard.” She sounded a lot more serious, even more serious than when she was punishing Junior in class. Specs mewled and squirmed, jumping out of Paul’s arms, nudging open the bedroom door, and jetting downstairs to comfort her owners. He heard a small shriek from Tatiana.

“Specs,” Tatiana scolded, “Don’t claw me like that.”

Paul giggled softly. He didn’t know the history with her and Specs, but Specs seemed to like her enough.

“Go on back up to Paul, now,” he heard Tati say. He heard a soft meow and the adults laughed. “Come on, Specs, go see Paul.” she said at the bottom of the stairs, and Specs returned to bed moments later, laying down on the new sweatshirt Emma had gotten him. Paul laid his head back down on the pillows and blew a breath out. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but what he did know was that his twelfth birthday had definitely topped his eleventh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatiana, Barb, and Agent Curt Mega, Auror, return from America bearing bad news, and Paul and the Solve-it-Squad try to comfort Keith through a loss, all while whispers of a returning threat begin to permeate the Wizarding World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after um not updating this for six entire months. Yeah, sorry about that. I promise we have more content coming for this fic we just,,,forgot we have chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, welcome back to Hogwarts everyone.

Paul was having the summer of his life. He spent a lot of time with Bill, who lived not too far from them, and Emma, who was glad to get out of her house. She never said she had a bad house. She just said she liked being out of the house.

Tati and Barb were due home from their trip to America any day now. Mega-Girl had been scarily nervous, and she was never nervous. It was weird to see that side of her. 

“Mega-Girl?” He asked one day. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything’s okay,” She said to him. “Just hoping Tati and Barb are safe in America, is all.” 

“Right,” Paul said. As far as he knew, they were having meetings, so he figured that was pretty safe. He still had no idea what was making Mega-Girl so nervous. He remembered the conversation from his birthday, where the adults talked about Von Nazi. That had made him uneasy. He just went upstairs and sat with Specs. 

“I wish people would tell me stuff, Specs,” Paul said, kissing the cat’s head. Specs purred and kneaded her head on the Falcons sweatshirt. He’d taken to wearing it a lot. Specs didn’t particularly like that, because she had decided the cat bed Paul had put in his room that Tootsie had made was less comfortable than the sweatshirt to stretch out on and not move for several hours. “I wanna help, but I can’t do anything if they don’t tell me.” 

She meowed and rubbed her head on his arm. “I know, right, Specs? I’m twelve, I’m a big kid now. I’m almost a teenager.”

The sound of someone appararing outside made him peer out the window. He could make out Tati’s red hair.

“Tati’s back!” Paul told Specs excitedly. Specs meowed and scampered to the door, looking at Paul expectantly to let her out of the room. “Let’s go.” 

Tati was with Barb and a man Paul didn’t recognize. Tootsie was out at Diagon Alley, but Mega-Girl was already out in the yard when Paul got there. 

“Meredith, we have to talk,” Barb said. “Hi, Paul, honey. Go back upstairs, okay?” 

None of the people were smiling. Tati was looking over at the man, who had a bandaged cut that his shirt only partially hid, with concern. 

“Curt, what happened?” Mega-Girl raised an eyebrow. 

“Can we talk inside?” he asked. He glanced at Paul. “And, uh, he probably shouldn’t hear this.” 

“Paul,” Mega-Girl said softly. “Go upstairs.” 

“But-” Paul started to protest, but Tati cut him off. 

“Go, Paul,” Tatiana said. She sounded weary. “Please.” 

Paul sighed and went upstairs. Specs stayed downstairs with them. He didn’t like that. He wanted to know what was going on, so, halfway up, where he was concealed in the stairway, he stopped, sat down, and listened. 

“Curt, what happened?” Mega-Girl asked when she assumed he went upstairs.

“I saw Owen,” Curt said simply. “He did this.” 

“Owen? Shouldn’t he be at school?” Mega-Girl was definitely fretting over Curt. “Classes start in three weeks, I’ve gone in but his classroom is still in shambles from last year, when Keith pulled that prank…”

“He was in New York, Meredith,” Curt said with a sigh. “And he told me that our theory is right.” 

“So he’s really back?”

“I don’t know if he’s back, yet,” Curt replied. “But his followers sure are.” He sighed. 

“Oh fuck,” Mega-Girl swore. “You’re kidding, right?”

“That’s what he told me,” Curt said, swallowing hard. “Blatantly. I don’t even think he was lying. I know when he lies and that wasn’t it. Which almost makes it even worse.” 

“So what does that mean….for Paul?” Mega-Girl asked softly. Paul was even more attentive now. 

“Well, Von Nazi will want to come back for him,” Tati said slowly. “Since he lived. If he even knows, that is.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t,” Mega-Girl said grimly. “But if Owen knows, then he will too. But, is there any hope? Owen said that they were  _ trying  _ to bring him back. Is it possible they could fail?” 

“It sounded like they’ve succeeded,” Curt said. “Meredith, I have to tell the Ministry. But who’s to say they’ll believe me? Spaceclaw’s high up in there, and they’ll listen to him before me, and we all know him.”

“Should I keep Paul home, then?” Mega-Girl asked softly. “He’ll be devastated, but if it’s safer for him…” 

“No,” Tatiana said. “They mustn’t know we suspect anything. Keeping him here is no guarantee of his safety, Meredith. He may even be safer at school, with us to protect him.” The house phone rang, making all four adults start. Meredith looked over at her companions, then slowly rose to answer the phone. 

“Hello?” She asked. “Who is it.” 

She listened then glanced over at Tatiana. “Yeah, she’s here. Keith, is everything okay?” 

She listened for another second, then turned to Tati.

“T, it’s Keith. For you.” 

Tatiana practically jumped up and went over to take the phone from Mega-Girl. “Keith? What is it?” 

She listened for a minute and her face fell, her eyes growing wide. “Keith, listen, I’m on my way. Stay where you are. Listen to me, do not leave that house, do you understand? They might still be close by. I’ll call the hospital too.” 

Paul’s heart sank. He hoped everything was okay, he really did. He hoped whatever happened to Keith wasn’t too bad. Specs came upstairs to him and kneaded against his hand.

“What happened?” Barb’s voice came first when Tati hung the phone back up.

“I’m not exactly sure,” Tatiana admitted. “Keith sounded panicked on the phone, something about Von Nazi’s followers and his parents. I have to go see what’s wrong. I don’t want to risk them coming back for him.” She kissed her wife. “Barb, take Curt back to ours, yeah? I’ll be home as soon as I can.” She got up. “Meredith, I’ll be in touch with you soon.” 

“Of course,” Mega-Girl nodded. “I’ll call you tonight to finish this conversation?”

“Maybe not tonight,” Tatiana said. “Depending on what’s happened, I may not be able to talk. I’ll call you when I have this business with Keith sorted out, okay?” 

“Okay,” Mega-Girl said. “Good luck, Tatiana. Let me know what happened to Keith, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Tatiana said, before taking out her wand and apparating away to some unknown location. Mega-Girl said goodbye to Curt and Barb before letting out a sigh. She started coming towards the stairs and Paul scrambled up, disappearing into his room just as she reached the bottom. 

He sat on the bed, pretending to read some of his schoolbooks as the door opened so Mega-Girl could let Specs in to crawl onto his lap. 

“Is everyone okay?” He asked quietly as Specs jumped up on his bed.

“Everything’s fine, Paul,” Mega-Girl replied, looking as though everything was very much not fine. “Tatiana, Barb and Curt just wanted to talk to me about their trip, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” 

“Who was that on the phone?” Paul asked. “I heard it ring. No one ever calls.” He was hoping Mega-Girl would drop some secret information about what had happened to Keith. Though, he wasn’t sure she even knew exactly what was going on. 

“It was Keith,” Mega-Girl replied. “He just wanted to talk to Tatiana about something.” 

“Okay,” He nodded, scratching behind Specs’ ears. He really hoped Keith was okay.

That night, Tatiana called, much later than Paul was usually awake, but he was up for once. He couldn’t sleep, turning what he had heard over and over again in his head, trying to make any sense of it. He couldn’t. None of it made sense.

“T, what happened?” Mega-Girl asked quietly. “Yeah, I’m the only one awake. Paul and Tootsie went to bed ages ago.”

Paul crept to the door of his room, put his ear against the door, and listened. He wished he could hear what Tatiana was saying. 

“Oh, no,” Mega-Girl gasped. “That’s horrible. But Keith is okay?” 

She listened for a minute, silently. 

“Good,” she said at last. “That’s probably safest for him. How’s he doing?” She listened again and Paul heard her sigh. “I’ll see what we can do for him. Would seeing Paul help at all?”

She listened again and nodded. “Maybe this weekend, T. We can come over.” Another short pause. “Yeah. I’ll talk to him in the morning. Bye, T.” 

Paul scooted back to his bed and scurried under the covers in case Mega-Girl checked on him. Sneaking around Stanley had made him quiet. Specs meowed as Paul jostled her spot and he glared at her to be quiet, as if that would tell Specs anything. She just swiped at him when she saw the glare as if she understood human emotions. He lifted her off the bed and put her on the ground. He laid back down, closed his eyes, and not five seconds later he felt Specs crawl on top of him, flopping down and beginning to purr. He couldn’t move her, so he let her purr and rub her head against him until she finally hopped off and found the Falcons sweatshirt, curling up on it.

Paul still couldn’t sleep, though. He really wished he knew what was going on with Keith. Keith was his friend and he wanted him to be okay. 

\---------

On Sunday, they went to see Tati, Barb, and Keith. They lived in a small cottage by the seaside, which surprised Paul at first, but he did like how it was sunny and calm with the ocean in the background.

Tatiana greeted them by the door. She hugged Mega-Girl tightly, whispering something to her. Keith was just coming down the stairs, looking half-asleep and not well rested.

Paul slipped past Tati and went to Keith. He was someone familiar, and even though he loved Barb and Tati, being in their house seemed strange. It wasn’t like most kids went to their teachers’ houses.

“Hi, Keith,” he said softly. 

“Hey, Paul,” Keith said absentmindedly. He didn’t even call him ‘knucklehead,’ which meant that something was definitely catastrophically wrong. It was his signature thing to do.

“What’s up?” Paul asked quietly. He wasn’t one to pry.

“Long story,” Keith said. He managed a smile. “How’s it going, knucklehead?” There it was.

“Good,” Paul said with a smile. “It’s a huge improvement over my last eleven.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Keith said with a chuckle. He still looked incredibly sad, though. “Hey, I have a surprise for you. The Squad’s coming today.” 

  
“Really?”

“Mhm,” Keith said. “They wanted to come hang out, and I just happened to drop the hint that you were coming over today.” 

“Oh, fun,” Paul smiled. “I’ve missed them.” 

“Yeah,” Keith said with a nod. “Me too. Haven’t seen ‘em all summer. Not since your party, at least.” 

He gave Mega-Girl a little bit of a wave before Mega-Girl disappeared into the kitchen to talk to Tatiana. She could tell Keith didn’t want to talk about what had happened. Paul was tired of being left out of the adult conversation loop, especially when those conversations were about him. 

“She’s been doing that a lot,” Paul remarked to Keith. “Talking about stuff without telling me what.” 

“Adults do that a lot,” Keith said. 

“But, like, it’s about me,” Paul said. “They talk about me, and then I don’t know what they’re saying. I wanna know.” 

“That’s what adults do,” Keith said again and messed up his hair as the door opened and Keith’s three best friends spilled into the house. 

“Hey,” Keith said, going over to hug them. Gwen was the first one in the door and she practically crushed his ribs with how hard she was hugging him. 

“Keith,” She whispered, burying her head in his chest.

“Hey, G,” Keith said, taking a deep breath. “I’m okay. It’s good.” 

“It’s not good,” Gwen murmured. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“No, it’s not,” Keith agreed. “But I can’t change what happened.” 

“Gwen, move,” Esther whined. “The rest of us want to hug Keith too.” 

Gwen stuck her tongue out at Esther but came over to greet and hug Paul. 

“Nice to see you, Gwen,” Paul said, hugging her tightly. Gwen gave nice hugs. Something about her just was comforting. He almost imagined that Gwen was what Becky would’ve been like when she was thirteen. He imagined Becky gave good hugs and made good cookies too, but maybe not as good as Gwen’s. Maybe she’d also done this for Tom. Come over and hugged him tightly like Gwen just did with Keith. The thought made him a little sad. 

“Paul, you still there friend-o?” Scrags said, waving a hand in front of Paul’s face. “You still with us?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Paul said, managing a smile for them all. “Hi. It’s good to see you guys.”

“Good to see you too, pipsqueak,” Esther said with a grin. “How’s your summer been? Haven’t seen you since your birthday.” 

“Good,” Paul nodded, “Lots of summer work though.”

“Ugh, boring.” Esther said. 

“Carvour gave us  _ so much _ ,” Paul complained. 

“Sounds right.” Gwen said softly. She and Keith had already gone half up the stairs. “You guys coming?” 

“Yeah,” Esther put her hand on Paul’s shoulder as they headed up into Keith’s room. They all gathered in the room, Esther sitting in his desk chair and Scrags finding a place in the beanbag chair as Keith and Gwen took the bed. Paul took the floor.

“So, um, how about the rest of you guys?” Paul said, desperate to avoid the subject at hand. “How was everyone else’s summer?” 

It was a simple visit to try and ease some of the pain off Keith. They complained about school, talked about their summers, Quidditch, anything but the looming matter of Keith's tragedy and the whispers they all overheard from hushed conversations in home kitchens. As much as Paul wanted to know what was going on, he had to admit, spending time with his friends made a sense of peace wash over him. 

\---------

Nothing peaceful lasted for long. Paul heard someone barge into Mega-Girl’s house two days later and he nearly jumped out of his skin, grabbing his wand. 

“Who’s there!” He yelled, gripping his wand tightly. Specs meowed next to him and Paul shushed her harshly. 

“Meredith?” A man’s voice said. “Tootsie? Either of you?” The man wasn’t expecting to see a little twelve-year-old boy at the top of the stairs with a cat walking around his ankles.

“Uh, hi?” Paul said hesitantly. “They’re not home right now. Who are you?” Mega-Girl an Tootsie had gone out for dinner in Diagon Alley. He held his wand out threateningly, but he wasn’t all that threatening.

“I’m Curt. One of their friends.” Curt gave Paul a friendly smile, holding his hands out. “I’m not gonna hurt you kid. You said Meredith and Tootsie aren’t home?” 

“Uh,” Paul froze as another girl barged through the door. Emma stood right there.

“Hey, Paul, who’s the guy?”

“Um, his name’s Curt,” Paul said. “And he came looking for Tootsie and Mega-Girl, but they’re not home right now. Um, what’re you doing here, Em? Not that I don’t like seeing you…” 

“Oh,I just got bored,” She said vaguely. “Janie went to Esther’s so I came here.” She scooped Specs up. “Nice hoodie.” He wore his birthday present from her.

“Oh, thanks.” Paul blushed a bit. He didn’t know why he was blushing. He tended to blush a lot around Emma. Curt just watched.

“Uh, who are you?” He asked Paul.

“I’m Paul,” Paul said bluntly. “I live with Professor Tootsie and Professor Mega-Girl. I’ve been here all summer.”

“Paul…”

“Yes, that one.” Emma cut in, scratching behind Specs’ ears. “That’s him.” 

“Ah,” Curt relaxed. “I remember Meredith telling me now. Sorry, Paul.” He held his hands up. “I work for the Ministry.”

Paul didn’t even realize he was still holding his wand, and he lowered it. “Oh, cool.” He quickly stuffed his wand back into his pocket. “Um, sorry, you just startled me when you came in.” 

“That’s alright. Do you know what time they’ll be home?”

“No,” Paul admitted. “Sorry. It’ll probably be soon, though.” He shrugged. 

“That’s alright,” Curt said again. “I think I’ll just wait here, though. It’s kind of urgent.” 

“Oh, okay…” Paul nodded slowly. “Yeah, that’s cool.” He smiled. “Um, so, what do you want to talk to them about?” 

“Nothing for you to worry about, Paul,” Curt said. “You should just focus on school. Don’t worry yourself with all of this.” 

Mega-Girl and Tootsie didn’t get home for another two hours. Curt told Paul and Emma they could go upstairs and hang around with the cat while he waited. Paul felt a little weird about leaving this stranger alone in his kitchen, but it was awkward to stand around with Curt, and he did want to spend some time with Emma. Specs had bolted from Emma's lap at the sound of the front door and clawed at the bedroom door. Paul had closed it. 

“Tootsie and Mega-Girl are home,” he told Emma quietly. “Should we go down?” 

“Curt!” Mega-Girl nearly shrieked. “You scared me!”

“I know, I know,” Curt said. “Sorry, Meredith. I just need to talk to you.” 

“What happened? You’re back from America early,” Tootsie noted. Paul could hear him putting his jacket away in the closet. Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

“Didn’t he already go to America?” She whispered. “You told me that they came over a couple of weeks ago.” 

“I think he must’ve gone back,” Paul whispered. “I don’t know. Specs, come here.” He patted the ground. He wasn’t about to open the door. Specs just turned and meowed at him, continuing to scratch at the door to get to Tootsie and Mega-Girl. 

“Specs, c’mere,” Emma said, getting off the bed and scooping up the cat. Specs yowled and squirmed around in midair as Emma carried her back to the bed. She plopped Specs down on Paul’s Falcons sweatshirt. She pawed at Emma’s hand to try and get back at her, but Emma just scratched her stomach. 

“What do you think Curt went back to America for,” Paul said to her quietly. 

“I don't know,” Emma said softly. She waved him over toward the door so they could listen in on the conversation. 

“So, Owen’s definitely in some deep shit,” Curt said from downstairs. “I wasn’t sure before, but now I know.” 

“Does the headmaster know?” Mega-Girl asked. “He should know about this, shouldn’t he?” 

“I sent him an owl already,” Curt assured her. “He’ll know soon, if he doesn’t know already.” 

“And he’ll do something about it?” 

“Hopefully.” Curt pinched his nose. ”I scared the kids you’ve got.”   
  
“We have one kid.” Tootsie answered. “Paul Matthews.”

“Yeah, there’s another one, though,” Curt said. “She showed up halfway through me scaring the poor kid half to death. I think her name was Emma or Ella or something. Do you know her?” 

“Oh, yes,” Mega-Girl’s voice held fondness. “Emma. I do know her. She’s one of our students. Youngest seeker in a century, did you know?” She poured something in a glass. “She and Paul are quite the best of friends.”

“Youngest seeker in a century.” Curt sounded impressed. “That’s not an easy thing to do. Glad Paul’s making friends at school.” 

“Us too,” Tootsie agreed. “But, ah, Curt. Do you think it’s safe for Paul to go back to school, with the situation like it is?” 

“Well, right now...unless Albus says otherwise, I can’t stop you from sending him.”

“I know, but do you think it’s a good idea?” Mega-Girl said softly, sipping her tea. “I know he wants to be normal, but if he’s really coming back…” 

“We don’t know if he  _ is  _ coming back, Meredith,” Curt said. “There’s no guarantee his followers will succeed. Owen might have just said that to me to psych us out. If we’re all panicking, it makes everything easier for them. You remember how the Ministry reacted  _ last  _ time. It’s safer to just say it’s a small hypothetical and send the kid back to school. You two will be there.” 

“I know,” Mega-Girl said. “I hope you’re right though. I  _ really  _ hope you’re right.” 

After Curt left, Paul and Emma heard the sound of Mega-Girl’s feet coming up the steps. They scrambled back from Paul’s bedroom door as Specs jumped off Paul’s bed to scratch again. Emma and Paul sat on the bed and pretended to be really interested in talking about Professor Carvour’s summer essay. Mega-Girl knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Paul called. The door opened to reveal Mega-Girl in the white dress she’d left the house in.

“Hi, Emma,” She said softly. “We didn’t know you were coming.”

“Neither did I,” Emma admitted. “I just needed a break from my house. Mom and Dad are being kind of a pain, so I figured I’d come crash here. Sorry I didn’t call first.” 

Oh, that’s okay, dear,” Mega-Girl said, waving off Emma’s apology. “Sorry Curt scared you guys. He just needed to discuss some Hogwarts business with us.” 

“That’s okay,” Paul smiled. “How was dinner? Did you bring any leftovers home?” He was secretly hoping for some. The food in Diagon Alley was good. Some of the best he’d ever had. Not that he had much to go off of besides shitty takeout and the occasional meal Stanley actually made.

“In the fridge.” Mega-Girl smiled. “We wouldn’t leave you out, Paul.” She smiled as Specs rubbed against her ankles. “Emma, do you want to stay the night? We have a guest room open, you know.”

“Well, I should really get home and see Jane,” Emma admitted reluctantly. “She was at Esther’s.”

“You can call her,” Mega-Girl suggested. “I’m sure she won’t mind if you stay.” Paul didn’t like how his heart fluttered at that. Emma was his  _ friend _ .

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t mind…” Emma slowly nodded. “I’ll just stay the night.” 

The next morning, Paul got up and Specs wasn’t anywhere to be found in his room. That was weird. She usually jumped on him every morning when she wanted attention.

“Specs?” Paul called. 

“Specs, get off of me,” Emma’s voice came muffled from down the hallway, “Go bother Blue Boy.”

Paul smiled as he wandered toward Emma’s room. The door was pushed open by the cat in question, who was standing on Emma’s stomach and meowing. Emma was trying to push Specs off, but the cat wouldn’t budge. She glanced at him.

“Your hair’s a mess.” She pointed out. Paul blushed and ran his fingers through it to try and calm it. 

“Yours isn’t,” Paul blurted out. Then he blushed even more and shook his head. “Anyway, good morning.” 

“Good morning,” Emma said with a smile back. 

Paul tried to push the conversation between Mega-Girl, Tootsie, and Curt out of his head. He didn’t want to think about not going to school. He just wanted to spend time with Emma and Specs and conjure up mice for her to chase. He wanted to hang around with Keith and the Solve it Squad, and forget about unknown dangers brought up in whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Again, sorry about the long wait lol 
> 
> Our Tumblrs: 
> 
> Kat: @shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars  
> Liv: @memories-are-mine


End file.
